Together Itsumo
by Lady Samurai
Summary: Daisuke has been in love with Dark for years, but has never had the courage to tell him. When Dark startes dating Riku, what's Daisuke to do? Dark x Daisuke AU Discontinued as of 2008
1. Prologue

**Warning: Shonen-ai**

**Pairings: Dark x Riku, Dark x Daisuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.**

"**Speech"**

_**Flashbacks**_

**This fic has point of view changes and all flashbacks are in third person point of view.**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Itsumo – Always.**

**Together Itsumo: Prologue **

"_Wahh!"_

"_Hey, are you okay?"_

_A red-haired boy looked up to see a violet-haired boy standing over him._

"_N-no…mommy still hasn't come back…" cried the red-haired boy._

"_How long have you been waiting?" Asked the violet-haired boy._

"_Three days…"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_Mommy told me to wait for her…so I did…she said she'd come back…she'll come back…I know she will…" said the red-haired boy with teary eyes._

"_Um…I think I'd better take you to the police station or something."_

_The red-haired boy's eyes widened._

"_B-but what if mommy comes back and I'm not here! She'll get mad…"_

"_Tell you what, if you're mom gets mad_,_ I'll just explain things to her, okay?"_

"_Okay…"_

"_I'm Dark."_

"_Daisuke."_

* * *

(Daisuke's P.O.V) 

I'd never really felt like I was worth something until I met Dark. I was six and he was eight when I first met him; I still remember that day. Dark walked me to the police station and told a police officer my situation; I thought he looked very brave and mature. I was turned over to social services when they found out my mother had abandoned me. She was an alcoholic and couldn't afford to support me _and_ her addiction. Guess which one she picked? I'll give you a hint, it wasn't me.

I actually believed she was coming back. I held on to that believe for about three years before I realized that maybe, just maybe, she really wasn't coming back. It really hurt. I had done everything for her. I used to clean the house, cook all the meals, pay the bills, call in sick for her when she was too drunk to go to work and even forge her signature on school related papers. Even though I was six, _I_ was the one taking care of _her_.

I couldn't understand what I had done wrong. I wanted to know. I wanted to become a better person so that she'd come back for me. I still loved her even though she didn't want me; I could never hate her. No matter what people did to me, I could always forgive them.

It didn't help my self-esteem that I got passed around a lot. My foster parents always made up some excuse for why they couldn't take care of me anymore. I wasn't a bad kid or anything, they just didn't like me, I guess. I never got into trouble, I never asked for something unless it was very important, I made strait A's, I didn't do any kind of drug or hang out with the wrong crowd.

I was always polite and introduced my friends…well friend, to whatever foster parent I was staying with. Dark was my only friend, everyone else I hung out with I met through Dark. I always got the feeling they didn't want to hang out with me and only did so because Dark forced them to. I really didn't care, all the mattered was that I was with Dark.

My life wasn't perfect, I'll admit that, but it wasn't horrible; it could have been worse. I know I shouldn't ask for more, but I can't help it. There is something I want. There's something I've always wanted but have never asked for. I want someone to _need_ me…I want someone to _want_ me. But it's not just anyone that I want to feel this way about me. I want Dark to be this person. It's was a secret I'd never told anyone.

That's all I ask for. I want him to love me as much as I love him. But…that's not going to happen. He's a boy and besides, he's in love with someone else. It's okay, though. I'm fine just watching him from afar. As long as we're always together, everything is fine.

**TBC……………..**

**I got the title by listening to the Fruits Basket Opening song over and over again. I'd actually written this a couple of days ago and was debating over posting it. I already have most of the next chapter written. I'll more time to write during summer. I just got assigned a research paper so don't' be surprised if it takes me a while to update. Once again, I'm evil to Daisuke. Don't hate me, but it gets worse. I won't say any more, but I have a particular scene in my mind that I really want to write. All I'm going to say is that it's sad. I really like this fic. I think it's one of my favorites. Anyway, I'd like to thank Staryday fro helping me out and everyone who decides to review me.**


	2. I'll Always Love You

**Warning: Shonen-ai**

**Pairings: Dark x Riku, Dark x Daisuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.**

"**Speech"**

_**Flashbacks**_

**This fic has point of view changes and all flashbacks are in third person point of view.**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Itsumo – Always.**

**Together Itsumo: Chapter One**

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

I watched Dark flirt with Riku, he'd had a crush on her for three years now, ever since his freshmen year. I couldn't stand to watch. I wish he'd look at me the way he was looking at Riku right now.

BRRRINNG

Guess it's time to head to class. I watched Dark wave goodbye to Riku. I guess these feelings for Dark started when we were about twelve, they never went away. Dark is seventeen now and I'm fifteen. I'm a freshmen and he's a junior. We only have one class together since we're in different grade levels; I get lonely without him.

"Alright class, today I will place you in groups so that you may discuss act four of Romeo and Juliet," said Yumi-sensei, my English teacher. (A/N: I was required to read that play for my English class. I hate that story. It's just stupid kids who end up making bad choices and ruining their lives.)

I like Yumi-sensei a lot. She's a very understanding person and always wants what's best for her students. She never forces you to do things that will embarrass you or make you uncomfortable in any way.

I was placed in a group with three other students whose names I don't know. Even though they've been in the same class as me since the beginning of the year, I never bothered to learn their names. I didn't think it'd be important. It wasn't as though I wanted to be friends with them anyway; I had Dark and that was enough. (A/N: I didn't bother to learn my classmate's names either…)

The people in my group got into a heated discussion while I did my best to ignore them. Personally, I thought the play was stupid.

"What do you think, Daisuke-kun?" Asked a brown-haired girl.

"Don't bother Sakura; he doesn't talk to anyone except Dark. The kid's weird and creepy," A black-haired boy stated.

"That's like, so true. He's like totally freaky. All he ever does is follow Dark everywhere. If I were Dark, I'd tell him to leave me the fuck alone," sneered a blonde-haired girl. (A/N: I hate it when people keep using the words "like" and "totally" in a sentence too many times.)

"That's mean…" the girl Daisuke now knew as Sakura, commented.

"Himeko is right, Sakura," retorted the black-haired boy.

"Thank you, Kyou," Himeko told Kyou.

I just ignored them all. I didn't care what they said about me. Dark would never leave me. He made a promise to me.

"_Daisuke! Hurry up!" Dark called to Daisuke._

"_I'm coming Dark. Where are we going?" Asked Daisuke._

"_I'm going to take you to my secret place!" Dark said with a smile._

"_Secret place…?"_

"_Yeah…I've only shown you…and you know you're my best friend and all…"_

"_Only me…really! Does that mean you really like me?"_

_Dark felt himself blush. Daisuke always did such cute things._

"_Yes, I really like you," answered Dark. "We're here!"_

_The place was beautiful. There were flowers everywhere and a pond rested in the center of the field._

"_Hey Dark…" Daisuke called to his friend._

"_Yeah?" Dark answered._

"_Will we always be together?" _

"_Of course!"_

"_Are you sure…I know people say bad stuff because you hang out with me…"_

"_Those kids are just being meanies!"_

"_Yeah…but they said you were a baby for hanging out with a ten year old…and they said you were a loser…"_

"_I can hang out with whoever I want! I don't care if you're only ten! You're my best friend and were going to be together always!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I want to be with you always_,_ Dark…"_

Dark always was picked on by his other friends for hanging out with me. He was two years older than I was and his friends thought it was childish to befriend a little kid. Dark never left me though. His friends finally accepted me, but I was still always left out.

I was never invited to parties, Dark was the one who got invited. I was never asked if I wanted to hang out; it was always Dark. No ever wanted to be around me; Dark was the one that forced them to be near me. I don't know if Dark noticed this or if he chose to ignore it, but sometimes, it bothered me.

Everyone always made fun of me whenever Dark wasn't around. They know I'm his best friend, so they don't do it when he's around. Maybe everyone's jealous that Dark spends so much time with me, or they just all hate me, but I've been picked on since I was small. I just ignored it, but sometimes words can really hurt. The thing that hurts that most is the thought of Dark leaving me.

It frightens me sometimes, how much I need Dark. What if something were to happen to him? I don't think I could live without him. I love him so much it hurts. I could never tell him this though. He'd be disgusted and leave me all alone. I'm happy watching him from afar. But sometimes, the pain is just too great.

When he flirts with Riku, it feels like he ripped out my heart. When I see the way he looks at her, I want to cry. When he talks about how great Riku is, I want to crawl into a hole and die.

Everyone tells him to ditch me, but he hasn't yet. Sometimes I think that it's only a matter of time before he gets sick of me and dumps me. I hope not.

BRRRIIING

Class finally ended. My next period was my favorite, art. It's the only class I have with Dark. Art is something I'm really good at. Dark has often complimented my paintings.

People stare at me as I walk through the halls. They whisper rumors and lies to each other. They always do that. Don't they have anything better to do than gossip about other people's lives?

As I go through the door to the art room, I spot Dark sitting in the back. I take the seat next to him like I always do. The teacher gave us our assignment and I got to work.

* * *

(Dark's P.O.V.)

I watched Daisuke work on his assignment. He seemed to really be into it; he didn't even notice me staring. The classroom door opened and I saw the most beautiful girl enter the room, Riku Harada. She was talking with the teacher and I guess she was transferred into this class.

I've been in love with Riku Harada since I met her.

_Dark walked towards the cafeteria. He was now a ninth grader and officially a high school student. It wasn't a_s_ big of a deal as he originally thought. Since the middle and school were connected, it wasn't like he got to go to a new school. On the bright side, he still went to school with Daisuke._

_Dark gasped when he saw the girl standing in front of the cafeteria doors. She was gorgeous. Her hair was the perfect blend of brown and red, her eyes were big and round and she had a thin, yet curvy frame. He had to know who she was._

_Dark walked up to girl; he was nervous. He wanted to make a good impression on this girl._

"_Hi, I'm Dark Mousey," Dark introduced himself_,_ while trying to act cool._

"_I'm Riku, now buzz off pervert," the girl stated coldly._

_Dark was not expecting that reaction. He had never been blown off before. He liked Riku even more now._

"_Be my girlfriend."_

"_No."_

"_Please."_

"_No."_

"_GO AWAY YOU PERVERT!"_

_Dark walked away looking defeated. He may have lost this round, but the war was far from over. Riku would become his girlfriend, he would make sure of it._

I never did give up. Every day I asked her to be my girlfriend. Every rejection just brought me closer to her accepting my offer. When Riku noticed me, she frowned and looked angry. Since there was only one empty seat, Riku was forced to sit next to me. I didn't mind at all.

* * *

(Riku's P.O.V.)

I can't believe I have to sit next to that pervert! All he did was flirt with me and stare at me all period long. God! Doesn't he have anything better to do? But…he's not so bad. I kind of like the attention he's giving me. I didn't know he was interested in art. This class is an advanced course and you have to be recommended by a teacher to get in.

Dark was already finished with the assignment. We were supposed to draw any person that was important to us. Dark had drawn me. It was actually pretty good. What caught my eye, though, was Daisuke's drawing. It was a picture of Dark. That wasn't what surprised me, what surprised me was how beautiful and carefully drawn the picture was.

It was obvious Daisuke had taken his time drawing it, he had talent. I had drawn Risa, my twin sister. She had the biggest crush on Dark and often picked fights with me over it. She said it wasn't fair Dark liked me and that I had some sort of secret way to attract men that I wasn't telling her about. She could be so stupid sometimes.

BRRRIING

Wow, class went by really fast. Shit! I'm going to be late!

* * *

(Daisuke P.O.V.)

I saw Dark drawing Riku during art class; I wish he had drawn me. He's free to do what he wants, though. Anyone else in my position would probably loathe Riku and want to hurt her, but strangely enough, I don't feel this way. She can't help it that Dark likes her. It would be pointless to blame her for something she had no control over.

I was happy today. Dark promised to take me to the movies. It's something to do, just the two of us. We haven't spent much time alone lately, so this means a lot to me. I can't wait.

I hurry and head to my next class. My school is very strict when it comes to tardiness. I'd probably end up with detention for a week if I'm late.

As soon as the lecture started, I tuned out my teacher. Even though I made strait A's, I still didn't pay attention in class. It's a bad habit, I know, but it's hard to break. I really don't care what my teacher's telling me. It's just review anyway. I don't even notice how much time has passed until the bell rings. The rest of my classes were uneventful.

I never get called on by the teacher or anything. I have mastered the art of looking interested while actually daydreaming. My teachers all think I'm paying attention so they don't call on me.

I wanted to get home quickly. I hoped Emiko-san wouldn't mind me hanging out with Dark tonight. Emiko-san is my latest foster mother. I actually liked her. She didn't treat me like a freak. Not like the rest of them…

"_We can't keep him_, _Kira!" Daisuke's foster father yelled at his wife._

"_But he's just a little boy_,_ Yukito…" Daisuke's foster mother, Kira, pleaded._

"_He's…not right…" mumbled Yukito._

"_I know Daisuke can be odd, but he's a good kid…" Kira said defiantly._

"_There's something not right about him. He doesn't do things normal kids do. He doesn't do ANYTHING!" Yelled Yukito._

"_That's not a bad thing…" Kira stated._

"_It's not just that Kira…his eyes…they're so dead…it's like he has nothing to live for…and he's so sad and alone…I don't think we can help him…" Yukito told his wife in a calmer tone._

_Daisuke heard his foster parents arguing. He already had all his possessions packed. He knew this lifestyle wouldn't last for very long. It had only been a matter of time before his foster parents got sick of him. It was fine, though. He didn't need anyone but Dark._

School finally ended and I was out of there before the bell finished ringing. Dark was waiting for me by the gate. We always walk home together. When we reached my house, he said goodbye and headed home. I watched him walk away. When I couldn't see him anymore, I entered my home.

**TBC…………….**

**For you Dark x Riku haters, I'm sorry. It was important to pair up Dark with a girl. You'll find out why later. It was either Riku or Risa. I absolutely hate Risa with all my…er…hatred. I can stand Riku, but Risa is such a bitch and evil slut who dared to turn down Daisuke Niwa! I didn't want to make up my own character either. It gets sadder, so get ready to cry. I like fancfics that are sad and where Daisuke is abused. I'm sorry Dai-chan, my laptop made me type it. I just started typing this fic and then before I knew it, I had a prologue and two chapters finished. I'm working on chapter three right now. Review if you want to read chapter two. Thank you Staryday for editing my story!**


	3. A Broken Promise

**Warning: Shonen-ai**

**Pairings: Dark x Riku, Dark x Daisuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.**

"**Speech"**

_**Flashbacks**_

**This fic has point of view changes and all flashbacks are in third person point of view.**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Itsumo – Always.**

**Together Itsumo: Chapter Two**

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

As soon as I entered the house, Emiko-san pulled me into a big hug.

"How was your day, Dai-chan?" Emiko squealed.

Emiko-san isn't like the other foster mothers I've had. She's always very affectionate, compliments me often, and never makes me feel invisible. She actually likes me. I heard her talking to her friends that she's considering adopting me. I hope so; Emiko-san is the kind of person everyone would want as his or her mother.

"Um, may I go with Dark to movies tonight, Emiko-san?" I asked politely.

"Of course you may, Dai-chan!" Emiko exclaimed.

She's really loud and happy all the time. I sometimes wonder where she gets all her energy.

"Thank you, Emiko-san," I politely sated.

Even though I liked her, I still wasn't completely comfortable with Emiko-san. I guess it's because I don't want to get too attached to her. If she decides not to keep me, it'll hurt a lot more to leave her if I let her in my heart. I keep my heart well guarded, this way, I can't be hurt easily. Sometimes I regret letting Dark into my heart when I feel the pain of knowing he will never love me back.

"Let me dress you, Dai-chan!" Emiko screamed as she glomped me.

We crashed onto the floor; Emiko-san does funny things sometimes. She's like a teenager trapped in an adult's body. She's always so cheery and is never seen without a smile on her face.

We spent the next hour picking out what I would wear. Personally, I didn't care, but Emiko-san said appearance was very important. She kept taking things out of the closet and trying to find things that matched. Emiko-san had taken me on a shopping spree last weekend. I spent about four hours trying out different outfits that Emiko-san insisted made me look adorable and cute.

Emiko-san had taken out everything in my closet before she finally picked out what I should wear. She had chosen a pair of black pants and a blue shirt. She combed my hair and even put cologne on me. I didn't see why she had to make such a big deal about going to the movies, but that was just how my foster mother was.

I was supposed to meet Dark at the front of the theater, so I waited for him there. I was a little early, so Dark wouldn't be there for a while. I watched couples and families go in together, they all looked so happy. I was getting tired of waiting, but I wouldn't move until Dark showed up.

Dark wasn't always punctual, but when an hour passed, I got the feeling he wasn't going to show up. I decided to keep waiting for him, though. I filled my mind with pretty lies for why Dark hadn't shown up yet. I knew the truth, though; he had stood me up. I was very disappointed. I really wanted to spend time with Dark and I was really looking forward to this.

I looked at my watch. I had told Emiko-san that after the movie, Dark and I were going to hang out. She said she'd pick me up in front of the movie theater later. I still had lots of time before she'd show up, so I decided to take a walk. I could have just called her and told her to pick me up, but I didn't. She would have been upset Dark had stood me up and felt sorry for me.

I didn't want that. I'd just lie to her when she picked me up. Usually, I wouldn't have cared if my foster mother was worried or not, but Emiko-san was different. I didn't want to cause her any pain or trouble.

I started to walk towards the park. It wasn't just that Dark had stood me up; it was that he had broken a promise. Dark had never broken a promise before, so why now? As I looked ahead, I got my answer. There in sitting on a bench were Dark and Riku, and they were kissing.

* * *

(Dark's P.O.V.)

I was on my way to hang out with Daisuke, but then I saw Riku sitting on a park bench all alone. The park was about ten minutes away from the theater and I still had some time, so I decided to talk to her for a bit. She looked so pretty under the moonlight.

I couldn't help myself. I leaned in and kissed her. To my surprise, she kissed me back. I thought she was going to kick or slap me. Everything seemed to stand still and all I could think about was Riku. When we broke apart, her cheeks were red and she wouldn't make eye contact. I asked her to go to dinner with me right now and she accepted.

I know Daisuke would be disappointed when he realized I had stood him up, but I'm sure he'll understand. This is RIKU we're talking about. The girl I've had a crush on for years has accepted my advances. I'll just explain it Daisuke. Daisuke has always been very understanding, and he can never stay mad at anyone. It's one of the things I like about him, he's very forgiving.

Riku and I headed to the restaurant and chatted about random things. Today was the best day of my life.

* * *

(Riku's P.O.V.)

I guess I've always had a crush on Dark, but I've never admitted it. I don't know why  
I asked him to join me, but I did. When he kissed me, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. I gladly accepted his offer for dinner. As we walked, we talked about many different things.

All of a sudden, he stopped and looked at me.

"Riku…" he whispered.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked with a serious look on his face.

This wasn't like all the other times he's asked me to be his girlfriend, he was completely serious.

"Yes," I answered.

He smiled at me and kissed me again. I felt like the luckiest person in the world.

* * *

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

I should have known Dark would find someone eventually. I always dreaded that day because then I would know for sure Dark and I could never be. Riku would be Dark's first girlfriend, as well as his first kiss. I felt jealous of Riku at that moment. Dark didn't even notice I was there. I walked away from the park and headed back to the theater. I didn't want to keep Emiko-san waiting.

A few minutes after I reached the theater, Emiko-san arrived. She waved and smiled at me. She didn't notice anything was wrong. I kept my emotions off my face and voice. I'm very good at pretending nothing's wrong and that I'm fine. I wasn't fine though. Inside was a storm of emotions that threatened to consume me.

"How was the movie?" Emiko asked in a sweet voice.

"Fine."

A lie.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes."

Another lie.

"I'm sure glad you have such a good friend like Dark to keep you company," commented Emiko.

"Yes."

Are we still friends? Are you still going to be there for me?

"Are you hungry, Dai-chan?" Asked Emiko.

"No, I just want to go to bed," I told her.

"Okay, good night, Dai-chan!" Emiko exclaimed.

"Good night, Emiko-san," I called to her from my room.

I needed something to help me get rid of all these emotions…all this pain…all this suffering. I spotted my art supplies in a corner. I set up a blank canvas and I started to paint. I just let all my emotions transfer to my brush and let it all out. It was my way of screaming how I really felt to the world.

I worked well into the night. I barely noticed how long I'd been working when I noticed the sun shining through my window. School would start in an hour. I looked at my painting; it was the best thing I had ever painted. I put away all my supplies and cleaned up the mess I had made.

I took a shower and got dressed. Emiko-san had already made breakfast. We ate in silence and then I headed for school. Usually, I would meet up with Dark at the school gate, but not today. Today, he wasn't there. Dark always comes to school early, so he always waits for me at the school gate.

I was surprised he wasn't there. I entered the school and headed for the cafeteria. I saw Dark surrounded by his friends with Riku on his lap. He had forgotten me. Guess I'm easily replaced.

Dark noticed me and motioned for me to come sit by him. I saw his friends scowl as I approached.

"Guess what, Daisuke?" He asked with excitement in his voice.

"What?"

"Riku's my girlfriend!" He shouted.

"That's great, Dark!" I exclaimed with a smile on my face.

I doubt anyone noticed how fake my smile was. I had practiced that smile for years. I've only let Dark see my true smile although he probably hasn't realized this. The smile I had just used was my fake smile. It was the one I used to make people think I'm fine. I could hide so easily behind that smile. It was like a mask that covered my true feelings.

I have many masks to hide behind; no one has ever known my true self. I won't let them see the real me. I showed Dark. Somehow, he was able to go past my masks and saw who I really am. He was able to worm his way permanently into my heart.

The bell rang and Dark walked away while holding hands with Riku. They made the perfect couple. People were already spreading gossip about them. Dark was grinning from ear to ear. Riku also had a big smile on her face. They were kissing again. Riku started to giggle and then walked into her classroom. I watched Dark head to his next class.

I just stood there in the middle of the hallway like an idiot, a stupid lovesick idiot. Even though Dark was already in a relationship with Riku, a part of me still clung to the hope that Dark would love me back.

I walked slowly to class. I didn't pay attention at all. I just didn't care. When it was time to go to art, I actually dreaded going. I know Dark would be all over Riku during class. I was right. When I entered the room, I saw Dark was sitting next to a blushing Riku. He hadn't saved me a seat. We always used to sit together when we were lucky enough to get a class together.

Not this time, he had forgotten all about me and was completely focused on Riku. I sat in the front while he sat with Riku in the back. I was the one that helped him get into this class. Dark knew nothing about art, so I taught him everything he knows. We used to go to art galleries and museums during summer. I'm sure we won't be doing that again.

Dark has Riku now; he doesn't have time to spend with me. I'm being selfish. Dark can be with whoever he wants. If he doesn't want me around, I'll respect his wishes. I saw Dark smile as he talked with Riku.

It's all right that we can't be together. As long as he's happy, I'm happy.

* * *

(Dark's P.O.V.)

I just can't believe I finally have a girlfriend. I talked with Riku all period long. She's so awesome. After school we're going to hang out again. I've never been so happy before. I didn't think it was possible to feel so strongly about another person. Riku mentioned that her sister has a crush on me and is upset that we got together.

I always knew Risa had I crush on me, but I didn't care. Riku was always the girl that I'd wanted. I hear Kyou's having another party; I think I'll invite Riku. Kyou's a junior who flunked English one too many times. He's stuck in a class with freshmen, poor guy.

"Hey Riku," I whispered, while the teacher had her back turned.

"What?" She asked.

"Wanna go to Kyou's party?"

"Sure."

"Miss Harada! Mr. Mousey! If you two are done talking, please concentrate on your assignment," hissed the art teacher.

I looked at my blank sheet of paper. Shit! I hadn't even started. I wasn't sure what to draw. I'll ask Daisuke, he always gives me good ideas. Someone, whose name I hadn't bothered to learn, occupied the seat next to me. Where was Daisuke? I saw Daisuke seated at the front.

Oh! I'd forgotten to save him a seat. Our art class is very big, so sometimes people end up sitting on the floor. If you don't save a seat, someone will take it. It's weird. I hadn't even noticed Daisuke wasn't there. I never apologized for standing him up either. I know! I'll plan something for us to do together, just the two of us.

I got started on my assignment and waited for the bell to ring.

**TBC…...**

**Yes, I'm evil to Daisuke. I can't help it. It gets sadder…**


	4. Daisuke's Broken Heart

**Warning: Shonen-ai**

**Pairings: Dark x Riku, Dark x Daisuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.**

"**Speech"**

_**Flashbacks**_

**This fic has point of view changes and all flashbacks are in third person point of view.**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Itsumo – Always.**

**Together Itsumo: Chapter Three**

(Dark's P.O.V.)

My plans to spend time with Daisuke all went down the drain when Riku asked me to hang out with her all week; I couldn't say no. I decided to ask Daisuke to come to the party with Riku and me. All I had to do now was find him. I hadn't noticed before, but we hadn't said a word to each other all week. In art class, we didn't sit together and after school, I was always with Riku. I hadn't made any time for him.

I felt bad now for ignoring him. I decided I'd ask him about the party during art class, since it's the only class we share. I didn't see him all period. When I asked the teacher, she said Daisuke had had his schedule changed. That was a surprise. Daisuke would never do something like that without talking to me first. He knew I sucked at art and that I would fail if he wasn't there to help me, so why had he done it?

Why hadn't I noticed he wasn't there? Oh, that's right. I've been busy with Riku. It's kind of hard to think about anything, or anyone, else when I'm with Riku. Daisuke's probably feeling really crappy right now.

I was determined to find Daisuke after school, but the thing was, I had no idea where to start looking; I had no clue as to where Daisuke hung out. I asked his foster mother, but all she said was that Daisuke went out. The party was tonight, so I needed to find Daisuke fast. I never had to look for Daisuke before.

Usually we'd always be together. Wherever I went, Daisuke went. People thought it was weird how close we were, but I never thought that. I pitied people who didn't have a friend as awesome as Daisuke. I asked everyone I knew if they had seen Daisuke around; they all said no. I was starting to get worried about him. I hope he didn't get himself into any kind of trouble.

I was starting to get tired. I had asked all around town and no one had seen Daisuke. I decided to take a little break. There was that park…the one where Riku become my girlfriend. I decided to sit under the shade of one of the trees. There was a person sitting next to me, but I didn't mind. I turned to the person next to me to ask for the time. I realized that person sitting next to me was none other than Daisuke.

* * *

(Daisuke's P.OV.)

I saw Dark heading towards the tree I was sitting under. He looked surprised when he noticed me. I doubt he noticed I'd been avoiding him all week. I had the counselor change my art period, that way I have no classes with Dark. Dark is probably going to fail that course now; he sucks at art. I've been going to several different places all week. Today I chose the park; yesterday it was the art gallery.

If I don't keep myself busy, I start to think about Dark. This is the park where Dark made Riku his girlfriend. I don't know why I chose to come here, I just did.

"Hey Daisuke…" I heard Dark say. "Do you…want to go to a party with me tonight?"

"Okay," I answered.

"Alright then, I'll pick you up tonight!" He cheerfully said.

I just nodded and watched him walk away. I should have said no, but I didn't. I tried to cut him out of my life, but instead I'm going to hang out with him tonight. I knew why I had said yes. I wanted to be with him, just the two of us. When he asked me, I just couldn't say no.

He didn't even notice there was anything wrong with me. He looked so cheerful and happy. He probably spent the day with Riku, like every day this week. I still don't hate Riku. She makes Dark happy, and in the end, that's all that matters to me.

* * *

(Dark's P.O.V.)

I'm glad Daisuke isn't mad at me. Oh! I forgot to tell Daisuke that Riku's going with us to the party. Oh well, he won't mind. As soon as I got home, I ran to my room to pick out what to wear. I had to look perfect for Riku. I spent the next two hours picking out the right clothes to wear.

When I was done, I looked hot. I hope Riku will like my clothes. I wander what she'll be wearing. It doesn't matter, she looks good in anything. I'm really looking forward to this party. I get to spend time with my best friend and my girlfriend.

I looked at my clock. It was about time to pick up Riku and Daisuke. I grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

* * *

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

I didn't tell Emiko-san where I was going. I didn't want her to make a fuss about my clothes so I told her I was just going to hang out with Dark. When I saw Dark's car in the driveway, my heart sank. I saw Riku sitting next to him in the passenger seat. I should have known she was coming along.

"Ready to go?" Dark asked me.

"Sure," I replied, with a fake smile on my face.

I was silent the entire drive, but Dark was too busy with Riku to notice. They made such a perfect couple. It was a mistake to come. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, but I did anyway.

When we got to the party, all everyone could talk about was Dark and Riku. I just found a chair to sit in and watched the people around me. No one noticed me, no one cared. Even though Dark was the one that invited me to this stupid party, he ignored me all night long. All he could think about was Riku. Every conversation he had was about Riku. I finally got sick of it and left.

* * *

(Dark's P.O.V.)

After a while, I noticed Daisuke wasn't here with me.

"Hey Riku, where's Daisuke?" I asked my girlfriend.

"Daisuke? I saw him leave a little while ago," she told me.

"I'm going to go look for him, okay?"

"Sure."

I ran out of the house in search of Daisuke. I saw him slowly walking in the direction of his house. Why did he leave? Maybe I shouldn't have ignored him again…

"Daisuke!" I called out.

He either didn't heart me, or he was ignoring me. I'm pretty sure it was the later, he looked upset over something.

"Daisuke!"

"DAISUKE!"

"Go away!" He shouted at me.

Daisuke had never raised his voice to me. He started to run, so I followed him. I almost lost him a couple of times, but I was finally able to corner him in an alley. He looked angry and hurt, but I couldn't understand why.

"Why don't you go back to the party and have fun with Riku!" Snapped Daisuke.

I had never seen him this angry before. Scratch that, I'd never seen Daisuke ever get mad before. Daisuke was always very clam and collected. He did not have outbursts like the one he was having now. Maybe…maybe Daisuke likes Riku? That must be it! Daisuke must be jealous!

"Are you…are you jealous, Daisuke?" I asked softly.

"Yes…" he whispered.

I was right! Daisuke likes Riku. Why didn't he ever tell me? I never knew Daisuke was into older women. They have a two-year difference! Besides, Riku just sees him as an annoying little kid.

"You should have told me you had a crush on Riku…" I told him calmly.

"W-what? I don't have a crush on Riku!" He exclaimed, with a look of surprise on his face.

"Then why have you been acting this way!" I angrily asked.

"Me! You've been ignoring me ever since you got together with Riku!" He shot back with fury.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I screamed.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, MORON!" Daisuke screamed at the top of his lungs.

I tried to speak, but the words just wouldn't come out. I certainly wasn't expecting him to say _that._ A lot of things made sense now. The way he was acting…me dating Riku probably tore him apart. Why hadn't I noticed his feelings before? How could I have been so blind? However, Daisuke was a boy…and so was I. It would be wrong for us to be together. We stared at each other for a few moments before I was able to speak again.

"I-I'm sorry Daisuke, but I can't…I love Riku…I can never love you," I whispered.

I didn't want to see his reaction, so I ran. I ran as fast as I could, away from Daisuke. I didn't even know where I was going; I just had to get away.

* * *

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

I watched Dark run away from me. Why was he running? Was he that disgusted by me? Please, come back. Don't leave. I can't seem to be able to talk at the moment and my brain seems to have shut down. I'm still in shock, I guess.

I can't believe I actually told him I love him; I screwed up big time. My legs couldn't seem to support my weight anymore, so I fell down. I didn't feel anything though. I think I just cut my hand on a piece of broken glass, but I couldn't feel that either. My entire body feels like it's gone numb. I can't feel anything, at all.

Dark just rejected me; it had really happened. Can you believe I actually had a shrewd of hope that he would return me feelings? He ripped that away as he said those hurtful words, though.

Ha ha ha. Isn't it funny how pathetic I am? I can't believe I thought I meant something to him. Huh? My cheeks…they're wet. I'm crying? I was sure I'd run out of tears, yet here I am, crying like a big baby. Ha ha ha. This is the first time I've cried in such a long time. I promised myself I wouldn't cry again; I promised never to let anyone break me again. Yet Dark had just shattered my heart into a billion pieces with just a few words.

I'm sitting in a dark alley, crying over a boy. I'm such a loser, a pathetic loser. It's raining. I'm getting soaked, but I don't care. People pass by the alley I'm in, they look at me, yet they don't offer me help. I must look so stupid to them. They don't care, just like Dark. I feel so alone; I have nothing left now.

I should have known I couldn't compete with Riku. Everyone at school loves Riku. She makes perfect grades, she's athletic, she's nice, and the perfect person. Me? I'm shy, awkward, quiet, friendless, and considered an outcast. Besides, she's Dark's age, she has a family, and she's a girl. I'm two years younger than Dark, no one wants me, and I'm a BOY. I have nothing to offer Dark, not like Riku.

She can make him happy. He smiles when he's around her and they look so good together. I can't make Dark happy. I'll probably make him miserable. Dark deserves happiness. I should have settled with watching Dark from afar. Even if it hurt that he didn't return my feelings, at least I could be around him.

I just want to crawl into a hole and die. I wish I had never met Dark. Then I wouldn't have fallen in love. I'm sorry Dark. I'm sorry to have burdened you with my feelings. I'm sorry if I troubled you. I'm sorry I wasn't a good enough person. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Maybe…maybe if I had tried harder…and had been a better person…then Dark could have loved me back. I want to disappear forever, to just fade away.

Just fade away…

* * *

(Dark's P.O.V.)

I ended up back at the party. I shouldn't have left Daisuke in the middle of that alley, but I didn't know what to do. What was this feeling? Guilt? Yes, it was guilt. I had broken Daisuke's fragile heart. I was supposed to be his best friend, yet I had abandoned him and caused him unimaginable pain.

I saw Riku hanging out with her friends, but I didn't want to go to her. I had to go find Daisuke. I ran out of the house and back to the ally where I had left Daisuke. Was I in love with Daisuke? No! I loved Riku…didn't I? Yes! Daisuke's just a friend, well he was. He probably never wants to see me again.

I'm so confused and lost. What does Daisuke mean to me? I'd never thought about my life without Daisuke. He had always been there for me, so I figured he'd always be there. That was stupid. I couldn't have Daisuke always be with me, he had his own life. God, I'd been so selfish. I took him for granted. How long had he loved me? He probably suffered a lot because of his love. It's all my fault.

Daisuke probably hates me now. But…I could never love Daisuke as more than a friend, right? No. I couldn't see Daisuke as more than a friend. I had Riku; there was no room for Daisuke.

When I reached the ally, Daisuke was gone.

* * *

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

I started walking. My legs just started moving and I couldn't stop them. I wandered the streets with no destination in mind. I know I looked awful. My eyes were probably puffy and red from crying, I was soaked from the rain, I was covered in blood and dirt, my clothes were torn, and my hair was flattened because it was soaked.

As I walked, I limped a little. I think I may have hurt my leg somehow. Oh well, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. I just continued walking. Dark had ripened my heart out, stomped all over it, and handed it back in pieces. I knew I'd never be able to love again; Dark would always be my most precious person. There was no more room for anyone else in my shattered heart.

When I reached a street that looked familiar, I decided it would be best to head home. Emiko-san was already asleep when I got home. I had told her I would be home very late. She let me stay out late since it was Friday. I wish I'd never gone to that party.

I went into the bathroom and saw my reflection in the mirror. I had been right; I did look awful. I had to hide this. I couldn't let Emiko-san find out what happened. She would worry and I'd trouble her. I took off all my clothes and got into the shower.

I got cleaned up and headed towards my room. I got ready for bed, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. I decided to paint. Painting was the only thing that kept me from breaking down and crying again. I started painting and couldn't stop. I just let every emotion that was inside of me become a part of my art. When I was finished, I was exhausted. Sleep finally claimed me.

**TBC…………..**

**Don't hurt me! I had to do it! I, myself, cried when I was writing this, but I had to do it. Oh! Satoshi and Krad will come in soon. If they don't show up in the next chapter, they'll be in the one after it.**


	5. Rumors, Motorcycles, and A New Friend

**Warning: Shonen-ai**

**Pairings: Dark x Riku, Dark x Daisuke**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.**

"**Speech"**

_**Flashbacks**_

**This fic has point of view changes and all flashbacks are in third person point of view.**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Itsumo – Always.**

**Together Itsumo: Chapter Four**

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

I decided to call the painting Broken Promise. That's what it was, a broken promise. A promise Dark made to me years ago. I shouldn't have believed him; I should have realized he was lying. We weren't always going to be together, like I had thought. Dark proved to me last night just how little my friendship meant to him.

I didn't want to go to school, but my foster mother made me. I even tried to make myself throw up so that she'd think I was sick, but it didn't work. I think she believes I'm bulimic now… She said I need a psychologist, the nerve! I'm fine. I tried to tell her that, but she made an appointment to see Dr. Aizawa anyway.

What makes her think I need a psychologist anyway? She said I have sad eyes, though. I don't understand what that means, but that's what Emiko-san said. I've been told that by many people, yet I've never understand the meaning. My foster mother believes I need someone to talk to.

I really don't need anyone to help me with my problems. I've never needed anyone before, and I don't need anyone now. Not even Dark…

* * *

(Dark's P.O.V.)

I was trying to find ways to avoid Daisuke in the halls, but it turns out I didn't need to. I guess Daisuke was also avoiding me because I didn't see him once at school. I don't know whether this was a good or bad thing.

Riku was talking to me about something, but I wasn't paying attention. Daisuke doesn't talk this much…I did it again! Ever since Daisuke confessed his feelings, I can't stop comparing Riku to Daisuke. I see flaws in Riku that I never saw before. For instance, I used to think Riku's laugh was cute, but I now I think it's annoying. Daisuke's laugh is clear like a bell and sincere…argh! Why can't I stop! This is starting to get frustrating.

Why did Daisuke's confession affect me so much? I'm so confused…and I wish Riku would shut up. What is with me? I love listening to Riku talk! Why did everything change? Why couldn't everything have stayed the same? I liked it, when it was just Daisuke and me.

We had each other and we didn't need anyone else. When did things start to get so complicated? I wish we could go back to the old days…

* * *

(Daisuke's P.OV.)

I sat in the middle of English class, listening to my classmates have a discussion over Romeo and Juliet. Yumi-sensei placed us in groups again. I got stuck with the same three kids from last time. I watched Yumi-sensei leave the classroom; an office aid informed her she had an important phone call in the office.

She told us to quietly discuss the play while she was gone. Who was she kidding? She was leaving a bunch of teenagers unsupervised; there was no way the class was going to behave and I was right. As soon as she shut the door, everyone started talking.

"So Daisuke, I hear you told Dark you were in love with him," Kyou said, with a smug smile.

What! How did he know…?

"You're so disgusting, Daisuke," sneered Himeko.

I know I am…

"I knew you were a fag all along. I guess Dark finally realized you weren't worth his time and finally ditched you," chuckled Kyou.

Yeah…I guess he's right…

That girl, Sakura, hasn't said anything yet. I guess she just wants to watch the show. The other students have stopped talking amongst themselves. They're all looking at me. Why won't they stop? Go away!

"You're such a loser!" A boy yelled.

"Just leave Dark alone!" Screamed a girl.

I guess everyone decided to join in, because they all started to yell at me.

"Fag!"

"Loser!"

"Piece of shit!"

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

"Why don't you just crawl into a hole and die!"

"You're just a burden to Dark, just leave him alone!"

I couldn't take their insults anymore, so I ran. I didn't care that I'd get in trouble, I ran out of the classroom as fast as I could. I ended up in the boy's bathroom. I sat inside one of the stalls. The floor was probably filthy, but that didn't matter right now.

I will not cry.

I will not cry.

I will not cry.

You know, it's easier to say you aren't going to do something than to actually go through with it. I started to cry. I felt so weak for giving in and crying. Maybe that's why Dark didn't love me…because…I'm weak. No! Don't think of him. You don't need him. Come on Daisuke!

I stepped out of the stall. I looked at the watch and realized that I'd been in here for twenty minutes. I found it strange that no one had come looking for me. Yumi-sensei probably hasn't noticed I'm gone yet…

I noticed a window next to the sink in the bathroom. If I climb on to that sink, then I can reach the window… All right then, I'm getting out of here. I climbed onto the sink and grabbed the window ledge. I climbed out the window and landed in some bushes. I cut myself a little, but otherwise, I was fine. I looked around for some teachers, when I saw none, I ran.

* * *

(Dark's P.O.V.)

Riku slapped me when she found out I wasn't listening. To be honest, I'm just glad she stopped talking. I should be very upset that she's angry with me, but I'm not. I wonder what class I'm in right now… There are still four hours until school is over. Damn!

BRRRIIING

Finally, the teacher was boring me. I kind of wish Daisuke was with me. We always walked to class together, just seeing him smile at me made my day so much better… I did not just think that! But still, why didn't I realize how much he meant to me before? I always took advantage of him…

He always did favors for me, no questions asked. He used to help me study for tests and remind me that I had homework. In fact, Daisuke memorized my schedule for me, my I.D. number, my locker combination, and the passwords to all my e-mail accounts. I have trouble remembering stuff, so Daisuke did it for me. He was like my planner.

I never thanked him for that. He used to cancel any sort of plans he had just so he could be with me. If I had plans with friends, I ditched Daisuke to be with them. I never invited him to come along… Sure he's my best friend, but sometimes, I treated him really badly.

No matter what I did to him, he always smiled at me and said, "It's all right." It was like it didn't even bother him, so I never thought much of it. I never noticed that beneath all those smiles, Daisuke was really hurting inside.

* * *

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

What now? Maybe I should have come up with some sort of plan… I can't go home; the neighbor's would notice me. I can't go to any of my usual hangouts either; someone might tell my foster mother that I wasn't in school. I don't want to cause any more problems; she already thinks I have an eating disorder…

I can't believe Dark told everyone about what happened the night of the party! He probably laughed about it with all his friends. Yeah…they all probably had a good laugh. I can't believe how stupid I'd been. I should have stopped hanging around Dark years ago. He's nothing but a liar.

We aren't going to be together forever like he said…no. He has Riku. But who can blame him? She's a much better person than me. Maybe that's why mom left me…yes that's it. I wasn't a good person… I probably don't deserve happiness anyway…

Huh. I have no clue where I am right now. I've never been to this neighborhood before. All the houses look so big and pretty. Wow! There are roses everywhere. Hey, what's that noise?

VROOOM

It sounds like…A MOTORCYCLE. I turned around to see a black motorcycle coming strait at me.

* * *

(Krad's P.O.V.)

Shit!

I was riding my bike, when all of a sudden, this kid runs into the middle of the street. Okay, so maybe that wasn't exactly true, but that's what I was going to say if the cops questioned me about why I had run over the kid. Luckily, the kid moved out of the way. Being the good citizen I am, I went to see if the little guy was alright.

"You almost ran me over!" He screamed.

This kid's got some nerve! How dare he talk to me that way?

"You're the idiot who was standing in the middle of the road!" I shouted back.

"You should have watched where you were going!"

"I WAS!"

"Were not!"

"I'm not going to argue with some kid who doesn't even have enough common sense to walk on the SIDEWALK!"

I walked away. Stupid kid! If I wasn't so late, I'd beat the crap out of him. I looked back and noticed he was having trouble standing up. I guess I can't just leave him there…even if he did piss me off. I walked back over to the kid.

"Need some help?" I asked.

"I guess…" he answered.

"I'll give you a lift home on my bike," I told him.

"Okay," he answered.

"Hold tight," I said, before we drove off.

* * *

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

I'd never said such mean things to someone before. I'd always been polite and nice to everyone, even people I didn't like. I had never raised my voice before; it felt good. I liked letting the other person know how mad I was and letting all my feelings out. I should do it more often.

I was sick of everything. I was sick of always getting left behind. I was sick of being ignored. I was sick of being pushed around. I was sick of everyone walking all over me. No more. This ends today. From now on, I would become someone else.

I'd never let anyone make me feel inferior again.

* * *

(Dark's P.O.V.)

It felt weird, not walking home with Daisuke. I hadn't seen him all day. I was told he hadn't shown up for his last few classes. I was worried. Daisuke had never skipped school and no one mentioned his foster mother coming to pick him up early. I hope he's alright…

VROOOM

I looked over on the street. Holy shit! It's Daisuke…on a motorcycle… NO WAY! There's a blond guy driving. Could he cling any tighter to that guy's waist? They sure are sitting _very_ close together. Why do I care? Daisuke can be around whoever he wants; this shouldn't bother me. IT DOESN"T BOTHER ME!

Okay, so maybe I want to tear that blond guy to shreds right now, but it's only because I'm worried about Daisuke. The guy could be…kidnapping him…or something… That sounded so lame…

I'd never seen Daisuke physically close to anyone other than me. I guess it was a bit of a shock. What am I feeling? Am I jealous?

* * *

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

I thanked Krad for the ride home. I was right; no one noticed I skipped school. If someone had noticed, they would have called my foster mother. Tomorrow I have that appointment with Dr. Aizawa… I'm not looking forward to that. Oh well, maybe things will be better tomorrow. I headed to my room and lay down. As soon as I closed my eyes, I fell asleep.

**TBC…………**

**I nearly had a heart attack today. This office aid came and gave me a note. It said I had to go to room 112. I was nervous and scared. I had never been called out of class except for when my mom comes to pick me up early and that only happens rarely. I also always know when I'm going to leave school early and I just go to the office, not a classroom. Everyone was like "OH! She's in trouble!" That didn't help my nerves. When I got to room 112, it turns out that it was the vice-principle's office. I'd never gotten in trouble before. I'd never been inside the office of the principle or the vice-principle. I'd never gotten detention before or gotten my citizenship grade lowered. I was so scared. I kept thinking "What did I do?" It turns out that since I had such a high GPA, I get an award. I get to choose between a blanket, a plaque, or a jacket. I chose the jacket, of course. It looks just like the jackets football players wear. The only difference is the patches. I'm really excited! Anyway, just felt like sharing that mini story.**


	6. Daisuke's New Friends

**Warning: Shonen-ai and strong language**

**Pairings: Dark x Riku, Dark x Daisuke, Krad x Satoshi**

"**Speech"**

_**Flashback**_

**This fic has point of view changes and all flashbacks are in third person point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel. I'm very poor…**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Itsumo – Always.**

**Together Itsumo: Chapter Five**

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

I knew going to see Dr. Aizawa would be a waste of time, but did anyone listen to me? Nooo. I've been in her office for the last hour, but I haven't spoken a word. She doesn't seem angry though; she must have a lot of patience. She said all this crap about how she wants to be my friend and that she wants to help me.

Bullshit. She's just doing what she's being paid to do. She doesn't give a damn about me. Who does she think she is? I never asked for her help!

"Tell me about your friends," Dr. Aizawa requests.

Friends?

What friends?

I'm completely alone; I have no friends. I thought Dark was my friend, but I guess I was mistaken. He wasn't my friend. Maybe I should answer the old hag, at least then she'll quit staring.

"I have no friends," I state calmly.

She frowned for a moment.

Wasn't the answer you were looking for? Well, too bad.

"What about Dark?" She asks.

How did she know about Dark? I really don't want to talk about him. Let's talk about something else.

"Your foster mother tells me you two are inseparable. Isn't he your friend?" She asks.

God I hate her voice. It sounds too sweat to be real. She's probably faking it. She probably forgets about her patients when she's spending all her money on new shoes or something. It's all about money. That's all we are to her; a way for her to make cash.

"You're mistaken, Dark isn't my friend," I calmly tell her.

I look over to the clock. Times up. Before Emiko-san dropped me off here, I asked her to let me walk home. I felt like being alone. I have lots of things to think about. Dr. Aizawa tells me I have a lot of pain and anger buried deep inside of me. She says I bottled up everything for too long. What does he know?

* * *

(Emiko's P.O.V.)

I'm very worried about Daisuke. He's been acting so strange lately. He's no longer quiet and shy; he's become angry and outspoken. I knew it would happen eventually. He's been hiding his feelings for so long and it was only a matter of time before he let them all out.

I don't know what, but something finally pushed Daisuke over the edge. Maybe it has something to do with Dark? We don't talk anymore. He'd finally starting to talk to me about things, but now he's closed himself off from everyone. I want to help him. He's suffered for so long and he deserves to be happy.

SLAM

I guess Daisuke's home.

"How was the session?" I ask, as he walks through the front door.

"Fine," he responds.

"I haven't seen Dark around much," I state.

He stiffens and tries to pretend my comment doesn't bother him. I know it does. His eyes looked so sad and hurt when I mention Dark's name.

"Daisuke…did you have a fight with Dark?" I ask.

He turns around to face me and says, "No, we didn't have a fight. I just finally realized that I don't need him."

He looked so emotionless at that moment. I watched him head to his room. I went to the kitchen to start dinner, but I couldn't help but worry about Daisuke.

* * *

(Daisuke's P.O.V)

BEEP

BEEP

Stupid alarm. I got up and got ready for school. I could smell bacon and eggs; Emiko-san must be making breakfast. We didn't speak all through breakfast. She drove me to school in silence.

I hate school and everyone in it. Everyone won't stop talking about how I ran out of the classroom the other day. They all thought it was hilarious. When the teacher isn't looking, people will send me notes with hurtful words or pictures. They whisper nasty things to me as they walk by my desk.

On my way to get my textbooks from my locker, someone tripped me. After gym, I found out that someone had thrown away my clothes. I had to spend the rest of the day in my gym clothes. It seemed like the pranks and teasing were worse than before.

Everyone had it in for me and there was nothing I could do. If I told the teacher, it'd get worse. It's not like they'd believe me anyway. How can you explain that every student wants to make you miserable? They'd think I was crazy. If I told Emiko-san, she'd just worry and make a big deal about it.

Oh great, it was Himeko and Kyou. They loved to torture me more than anything else in the world. That girl…Sakura, she's always with them, but she never says anything mean to me. I guess I should be glad that there's at least one person who doesn't have it in for me.

"Hey Daisuke, I hear you you're seeing a psychologist," Kyou casually announces.

"I knew you weren't right in the head," giggled Himeko.

Sakura just stayed silent. I have no idea how they found out. I've only been to one session. It was yesterday, so how did they find out so fast?

"Maybe you're doctor can help you get a new personality," sneered Kyou.

Shut up!

"Maybe you should find a good plastic surgeon while you're at it," Himeko laughed.

Shut up!

Why won't they leave me alone?

Come on Daisuke, stand up yourself.

Stop being so weak and stand up for yourself.

Don't let them hurt you!

"S-shut up!" I stuttered.

All three of them looked at me as if I had grown an extra head or something. I guess they're surprised. This is the first time I've ever stood up for myself. Hell, I'm surprised I stood up for myself. I did it!

"Sooo, the loser finally grew a backbone," taunted Kyou.

Please stop…

Himeko was laughing hard, Kyou wouldn't stop taunting me, and Sakura just stared. I guess I finally snapped because the next thing I knew, my fist connecting with Kyou's jaw. I'd never done something like that before.

He fell to the floor and started screaming in pain. I didn't even hit him that hard. He was bleeding and half his face was turning purple. He looked silly. I guess I shouldn't be enjoying the fact that someone got hurt, but I couldn't help it.

"DON'T EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Fortunately, no one had seen me hit Kyou. He told Yumi-sensei, but I told her he had fallen down. Sakura, to my surprise, backed me up. Sakura was the teacher's pet, so she believed her. Besides, Yumi-sensei couldn't believe that I would actually hit someone. She made Kyou apologize and made us get to our next class.

* * *

(Dark's P.O.V.)

I decided to go to Riku's house after school. Everything was fine before but now, Riku's mad about something. She's yelling _really_ loud. How can someone so small be so loud?

"ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT I'M SAYING!" She screamed.

"Not really," I mutter.

It's the truth, but she seems even angrier than before. I never realized how annoying Riku could be. Does she have to talk _all_ the time? Why can't we do something else? She's so boring. She's sitting down now. She's got a serious expression on her face. I don't like this. She looks just like my mom did before she gave me the sex talk…it was horrifying and I think she scarred me for life.

"Dark…do you not like me anymore?" Riku asks me slowly.

What do I tell her? Should I tell her about how lately I've been thinking dirty thought about my _male_ friend? Maybe I can describe all the fantasies I've had about Daisuke? Maybe Riku knows why these things are happening, because I sure don't.

"Er…well…there's someone who I…" I mutter.

"I _knew_ it!" Riku shrieks. "There's someone else! You've been cheating on me!"

"What! I haven't cheated on you!" I say in a louder voice than before.

"You've been treating me like crap!"

"I have not!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT! SCREW YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Riku…please don't do this…" I whisper.

She was breaking up with me…

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She yelled.

I got up and left. Riku had just dumped me and Daisuke hates me. What can I do to make it all better? You know what? I think I'm more upset about Daisuke hating me than about Riku dumping me. I should be devastated that Riku dumped me, but I'm not.

* * *

(Riku's P.O.V.)

I cannot believe I ever dated that asshole. He's probably cheated on me multiple times. I thought he loved me, so why did he hurt me? Oh great, I'm crying now. He was my first boyfriend…my first kiss…

I thought we'd end up getting married and having kids when we were older, but it's all over now. He's gone and I'm all alone. Who did he cheat on me with? Who was she? Was she prettier than me? Was it sex? Why? Who did I lose you to, Dark?

* * *

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

Once again, I was forced to come to this stupid woman's office. Emiko-san says I have to go twice a week. It was three days ago that I had my first session with her and two days ago that I beat the crap out of Kyou. I still haven't seen Dark. I've gotten really good at becoming invisible. There's only one other person in the waiting room besides me, a boy with blue hair. He looks like he doesn't want to be here either.

"Why are you here?" He asks me.

"Huh?" I respond.

I have no idea what he's talking about.

"I mean, what's your problem. Are you crazy? You've got to have some sort of issue if you're here," he calmly states.

What is my problem? I have no idea. I never thought I had some sort of problem.

"I don't know," I reply.

"I'm Satoshi," he introduces himself.

"I'm Daisuke," I tell him.

"Why are _you_ here?" I ask.

Satoshi chuckled.

"Well…my parents say that they weren't there for me when I was a child, and that I looked for love in the arms of a man," he calmly tells me. "It's a bunch of crap. They just don't like my boyfriend. It's true they that (Got that backwards, "that they" not, "they that") weren't there for me, but they make it sound like I'm whoring myself off to a random guy. I love my boyfriend and who I date is my business."

"Er…I see," I respond.

What was I supposed to say?

"You wanna go somewhere?" Satoshi asks.

I wasn't supposed to leave, but I didn't want to spend and hour and a half staring at that woman.

"Sure, let's go," I tell him.

* * *

(Satoshi's P.O.V.)

I thought Daisuke was interesting. We went to the art museum and I was surprised by his vast knowledge. Everyone knew him by name, so he must come here often. I enjoyed spending time with Daisuke. I looked at my watch.

"Hey Daisuke," I called out.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"I'm supposed to meet my boyfriend in half an hour…"

"Oh, I see."

His face fell and I could tell he was trying hard to keep that smile on his face.

"Wanna come with?" I asked.

"Really?" He asked eagerly.

"Sure, come one."

I dragged him into a café and waited for my boyfriend. He'd better not be late this time! The other day he made up some ridiculous excuse about running over a kid and having to drive him home. What a lame excuse!

VROOM

There he is.

* * *

(Krad's P.O.V.)

I came to meet up with Satoshi and sitting next to him was the kid I'd run over. That was certainly surprising.

"You're the guy that ran me over!" The kid screamed.

Satoshi raised an eyebrow at the kid's outburst.

"You mean you weren't lying?" Satoshi asked.

"No! I told you, but you just didn't believe me!" I exclaimed.

"How did you not notice Daisuke?" Satoshi asked me.

Okay, so maybe it's hard to miss someone with hair that red…

"I wasn't paying attention…" I mumbled.

Satoshi rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Daisuke this is my boyfriend Krad, Krad this is Daisuke," Satoshi introduced.

"What are we all standing around for? Let's go have some fun!" I suggested.

"Okay!" Answered Daisuke.

The three of us ended up spending the whole day together. I had lots of fun and so did Satoshi. Daisuke seemed like a good kid and when he wasn't yelling at you, he was hard to dislike. I had a feeling Daisuke and I would become friends, even if I did run him over.

**TBC…………**

**For those of you that wanted to know, my GPA is a 97 out of a 100. I don't know what kind of grading scale is used at your school, but my mine does it out of a hundred. I just saw my English grade and I almost fainted. I got an 88. AN 88! That's so bad… Also, in honors classes, if you start making C's, you get kicked out and put into regular classes. I want an A! So unfair… The semester isn't over yet so I have to work twice as hard. Right now the only Honors classes I have are English and Geometry. Next year I'm only going to take four honors classes. English II, Spanish III, Algebra II, and World History. I'm still a freshmen if you wanted to know.**


	7. Alcohol and Red Heads Don't Mix

**Warning: Shonen-ai and strong language**

**Pairings: Dark x Riku, Dark x Daisuke, Krad x Satoshi**

"**Speech"**

_**Flashback**_

**This fic has point of view changes and all flashbacks are in third person point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel. I'm very poor…**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Itsumo – Always.**

**Together Itsumo: Chapter Six**

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

Emiko-san was thrilled when I introduced Krad and Satoshi to her. I guess she was glad I was making new friends. I had gotten very close to Satoshi and Krad. Ever since we met, we have hung out together every day. When I'm with Krad and Satoshi, I don't feel lonely or unwanted. Sometimes, I even forget about him…Dark.

I heard he's no longer dating Riku. I wonder what happened. They seemed so happy…maybe it was something I did. After all, everything is my fault. I hope Dark is okay. Dark really loves Riku, what could have happened? They made the perfect couple…so why?

Everyone said they were meant for each other. They looked perfect standing side by side. I couldn't understand it. Dark had been in love with her for years; why did he give up so easily. But, if Riku could be thrown away so easily, I guess I could be too.

If he had let go of the only woman he ever loved without a fight, why would he even care that I wasn't his friend anymore? Dark had plenty of other friends. He didn't need me. I still haven't spoken to Dark yet. In fact, I haven't seen him in a long time. I'm still avoiding him. He doesn't seem to mind, though…

No!

Think about something else!

Krad goes to my school. I asked him why I hadn't seen him around; he says he doesn't show up too often. Satoshi goes to a very prestigious school. It's some fancy private school for smart kids. Krad has decided to come to school more often, that way, we can spend more time together.

People have backed off considerably. I think that maybe Krad threatened them. I'm very grateful for his help. I don't think I could have taken another minute of their cruel words and pranks.

"Daisuke!"

I heard Krad call my name; in fact, I think everyone at school heard him call my name. They all moved aside and led him through. It turns out Krad is very feared at school. He's a delinquent or something. The look on Kyou's face was priceless when he realized I was friends with Krad.

He never bothered me again. In fact, people have started to ignore me. I guess it's better than being picked on… I wonder if Dark knows I'm friends with Krad, he probably wouldn't care anyway.

"Daisukeeee, I'm booooored!" Krad whined as he hugged me by my waist.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked.

"Entertain me," Krad said as he pouted.

"How?" I inquired.

"You could dance for me," Krad suggested.

I did not like the perverted wink he sent me, so I hit him over the head with my textbook.

"You're so mean," Krad whined.

"Shut up and get to class pervert," I said playfully.

He laughed and then walked me to my next class.

* * *

(Dark's P.O.V.)

I hate that guy!How dare he hug Daisuke like that and how can Daisuke ignore all the lewd comments he makes. I just want to kick that guy's ass. But, at least he can protect Daisuke. How could I have been so blind? I never noticed all the teasing before. Daisuke was suffering and I never did anything about it.

Daisuke doesn't know this, but I saw him punch Kyou. I had never seen Daisuke look so mad before. In fact, I had never seen Daisuke angry before. He was always so calm and peaceful; I guess I just assumed nothing ever bothered him. I was wrong.

HE'S WALKING DAISUKE TO CLASS!

I used to be the one that walked Daisuke to class. I used to be the one he laughed and had fun with, but not anymore. I still had my old friends, but they weren't as fun to be around like Daisuke was. Daisuke could make anything fun. He always brightened up your day.

BRIIIING

I better get to class. If I'm late one more time, I'll get detention. Stupid teacher.

* * *

(Krad's P.O.V.)

I noticed this guy staring at Daisuke. Maybe he has a crush on the cute redhead. I hope Daisuke finds someone. Sometimes, he just seems so sad and alone. I think he's gone through a lot of shit, but he won't tell me about his past.

Should I go to class? What do I have next?

"You should get to your Physics class," Daisuke whispers.

What would I do without him?

"Where i-"

"Room 130," Daisuke stated.

"Thank you!" I exclaim and glomped him.

He giggles and heads to class.

"Hey!"

I turn around and face this girl. I think she's in Daisuke's English class. She blushes and then hands me an invitation.

"Um…I was wondering if you could come to my birthday party…" She mumbles.

Himeko! That's her name. I remember people gossiping about her having a crush on me. I also know she loves to pick on Daisuke. A party would be fun…but it's no fun without Daisuke.

"I'll go if you invite Daisuke Niwa," I tell the blushing girl.

"Absolutely!" She exclaims.

She must have fallen hard for me, not that I could blame her. She giggles and walks away. I probably made her day. I headed to class. I think I almost gave my teacher a heart attack. I had been to class every day this week and hadn't been late once. I even did all my homework and extra credit projects to raise my grade. I turned in all my late work; I had risen from an F to a solid B.

The girls in my class swooned once I entered the room. I got asked out on many dates, but turned them all down. Satoshi would probably cry if I cheated on him, then he'd beat me half to death. Satoshi got scary when he became upset. I took a seat in the back and waited for class to be over.

* * *

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

Finally! My last class was over and it was Friday! I love Friday! Now, where's Krad?

"DAISUKE!"

I was tackled to the ground by a blonde blur.

"Get off, Krad!" I yelled.

"Okay," he answered.

All of a sudden, I felt myself lifted off the ground. Krad slung me over his shoulder and began to walk in the direction of his house. I had already asked Emiko-san to let me stay at Krad's house, she said yes since it was a Friday. I really didn't mind him carrying me. Sure people were staring at us, but they stopped when Krad glared at them. It was kind of fun being carried around.

"What are we doing tonight?" I asked.

"We're going to a party!" Krad cheerfully stated.

"Does Satoshi know this?" I asked.

Satoshi had made it clear that he did not enjoy going to parties. In fact, Satoshi didn't like anything that involved him being in a room full of people. He hated anything that required him to be social. If it weren't for Krad, Satoshi would never leave his house. Krad and I were the only people Satoshi had conversations with. Most people couldn't get him to say more than three words.

"Um…well no…" Krad muttered.

"I see," I stated smugly.

"Don't worry about it, he'll come!"

When we reached his house, Krad put me down. Satoshi was already there. He looked like he had had a rough day. His hair was a mess and his clothes were wrinkled. Most people would dismiss this and say he's just being a teenager, but Krad and I knew better. Satoshi was a neat freak. Everything had to be in order and clean. Satoshi would probably freak if his books weren't in alphabetical order or if his clothes weren't categorized. I though this was odd. Then again, we _did_ meet in a psychologist's office.

"Hi Satoshi!" I greeted my friend enthusiastically.

"Hey…" he muttered.

"You look so tired and stressed. Do you know what will make you feel better?" Asked Krad.

"What?" Satoshi grumbled.

"A party!" Krad exclaimed.

Satoshi groaned.

"I'm tired Krad, I do not want to waste my time hanging out with a bunch of idiots," Satoshi stated.

I didn't want to go either, but Krad was really excited about it, so I went along with it. I gave Satoshi my best pout and made my eyes extra big. Satoshi's a sucker for my pout. It only took thirty seconds before he caved.

"Please Satoshi," I begged.

"Alright I'll go," Satoshi replied.

* * *

(Riku's P.OV.)

I knew Dark would be here, he loves parties. I was never much of a party person, but I went because Dark loves them. I'd do anything for him. Dark is the only guy I've ever been in love with. Even though I was the one to end the relationship, I want him back. I miss him so much and I can't live without him.

I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and I at least should have listened to what he had to say before I dumped him. I had some time to think things through, and I want to be his girlfriend again.

I just hope he can forgive me. I really do love him, it's just that lately he's been acting like he doesn't care about me. I guess I was afraid he'd found someone better. I found Himeko and gave her the gift I bought her, but there was still no sign of Dark. Maybe he didn't show up?

That was unusual; Dark went to all the parties. Sometime he went to five parties a night. I was wearing a new dress I had bought just for this occasion. Usually, I wouldn't be caught dead in a dress, but I wanted to make Dark want me back. I _would_ have Dark.

* * *

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

I watched people dance. Everyone looked so happy and like they were having fun. I tried to have fun, but I just couldn't. We had only arrived an hour ago and I already wanted to go home. I wouldn't complain, though. Krad had been really excited about this party and I didn't want to spoil his fun.

I hadn't wanted to come in the first place, but Krad had been very excited about it. I had been surprised when Himeko handed me the invitation during class. She hates me, so I assumed she wouldn't want me to ruin her special day. I never got invited to parties, not even when I was friends with Dark. Dark would drag me along and whoever was hosting the party would tolerate me because I was Dark's friend.

I don't think Dark ever noticed that I was never invited to parties. Sometimes he'd go to parties and not tell me. He would tell me he thought it wasn't something I would be interested in. How would he know? He never even asked me! Okay, so maybe I don't like parties…but it would have been nice if he had asked me.

Parties always made me uncomfortable. People would gossip about me at my face, they'd throw things at me, shove me, or anything that would embarrass me. It was like a tradition at all the parties I went to; see who can make Daisuke miserable.

I wonder where Satoshi and Krad are? They're probably making out in a closet somewhere… I bet Himeko will be disappointed. Everyone knows she's in love with Krad. Everyone except Himeko knew Krad was gay. It would come as a nasty shock when she realized that her crush was in love with another man. I almost felt sorry for her…almost. It was hard to feel sorry for someone that tormented you.

"Mmm, this is really good!"

"Yum!"

"Let me try some!"

What are they talking about? Punch? Everyone seems to really like that punch…maybe I should try some. Hey! This is good! It smells kind of weird, but the taste is awesome. I should go back to looking for Krad and Satoshi.

* * *

(Riku's P.O.V.)

I finally spotted Dark; he was talking with a bunch of guys. I never actually thought of what I would say to him once he got here. All I could do was stare at him. He looked so hot and perfect. I wanted to walk up to him and make everything better. I wanted him to take me back, but I couldn't move.

Dark finally saw me. He was drunk; I could tell by the way that he was walking. He wasn't slurring his words yet, but he was already acting strangely. This isn't what I wanted. I wanted Dark to tell me he loves me and that he wants me back. I don't want to have a conversation with a drunk teen that couldn't stop giggling.

"Hi Rikuuu!" Dark called.

He had a big smile.

"Hi…" I answered.

"This is soooo much fun!" Dark happily said.

He was still drinking; but oddly enough, what was in his cup didn't look like alcohol… It doesn't matter what Dark's getting drunk off of.

"Sure…" I replied.

"You know, I was sad when you left me…" He said sadly.

"You were?" I asked, surprised by what Dark had just said.

"Yup…I missed you," Dark whispered.

My heart raced. Was he saying that he wanted to get back together?

"I missed you too," I whispered back.

"You're pretty, Riku," Dark told me.

"Thank you," I told Dark.

"Daisuke is prettier, tough," he stated.

My heart sank. Daisuke! What was he talking about? What does Daisuke have to do with anything? Why doesn't he ever shut up about Daisuke!

"Daisuke is soooo soft," he giggled.

How would he know this…?

What the hell!

"If you tickle his tummy, he giggles like a girl."

This was just…weird.

I don't want to know how Dark found this out…

"He's sooo adorable and I just wan to hold him forever," Dark said while wrapping his arms around himself.

Is Dark…in love with Daisuke? Why is he talking about him nonstop? They're not even friends anymore!

"Who do you love more?" I asked with a shaky voice.

He stared at me and then smiled.

"Daisuke," he whispered.

I ran. I had to get out of there. Maybe he's too drunk to realize what he's saying…or maybe he's really in love with Daisuke. I don't understand. I'm so confused and…I feel so betrayed. Had he always been in love with Daisuke? Was our relationship just a game to him? Why Dark? Why?

* * *

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

I can't seem to walk strait and I still haven't found Satoshi or Krad. Everything's so fussy and my head is starting to hurt. I feel kind of sick. Maybe it's something I ate? But I haven't eaten anything. All I've had is six glasses of that punch. I should stop drinking so much punch, but it tastes so good. I can't seem to get enough of the stuff!

"Oww…" I mumbled.

I just tripped over someone. People should watch where they lay down…

Oh my god!

There are two people making out on the floor! No one seems to mind, though. There are lots of people making out. Some people are just passed out on the floor, though. I hope they're okay. Everyone seems so…silly.

No one is acting like themselves at all. I wonder what's wrong with them… It's like they have no control over their actions. People are doing the stupidest things… Maybe they're drunk, but where'd they get alcohol? Maybe I'm drunk too…

That would explain a lot. I can't seem to concentrate and I feel sick. Wait. Who's that? There's someone in front of me… I wonder what they want… This person is standing _too_ close to me. I don't like it. Go away! Hey buddy, you're invading my personal space!

"Goo way," I slur.

Damn! I can't speak correctly.

SLAM

Oww, the person just slammed me against the wall. It hurts… They've have me pinned against the wall; I can't seem to get free.

What are they-?

Oh my god! This person is kissing me! My first kiss! What do I do? I can tell it's a guy…but nothing else. I can't see his face, but I can somewhat see their outline. My eyes aren't working well either. Everything is spinning and things look fuzzy. Who is this guy? He seems familiar…

Why is he doing this? He's starting to suck on my neck. This feels so nice…I don't want him to stop…but I can't do this! No… I can't seem to get my body to obey me. I'm not moving.

Huh? Where are we going? He's leading me somewhere…but I don't know where. Everything's just too fuzzy. We left the party and now we're walking down the street. I don't know how long he's been dragging me, but we're at someone's house right now. I should struggle more, but I'm not. I'm letting him drag me to this strange place. I should go back to the party and find Satoshi and Krad…

The man had trouble finding his keys, but he finally got the front door open. He's leading me down the hall. We pass the kitchen, the living room, and several doors. We're in a bedroom now. He threw me onto the bed and pinned me down. I'm trapped, but I'm not scared. He smells so nice and I feel safe when he holds me…

No!

"Swhap," I say. I was trying to say stop, but I can't make the right sounds for words.

He's unbuttoning my shirt now. I don't want him to do anything else to me. He's whispering into my ear now.

"You're so beautiful…"

Me?

"I want you."

Somebody wants me…

"I need you so much…"

Need…me…?

He's telling me such nice things…

This person is telling me the things I've wanted to hear the most. He's so warm… I can't seem to be able to make myself struggle. My brain is screaming for me to leave and stay away from this person, but I can't. Why am I letting him do this? Why?

I should have stopped him when he started to kiss me, but I didn't. The kiss felt so right and wonderful, I wanted more. He tasted so sweet and delicious. I didn't even struggle as he took off my clothes. My clothes were scattered all over the floor along with his. I loved feeling his bare skin against mine.

I did nothing as he planted hickeys all over my body. There were probably going to be huge marks all over my body in the morning. He groped me and touched me everywhere. It felt really good. I just let him do as he pleased and even started to kiss back. He seemed pleased when I responded. I had no idea where I was or who this man was, but I didn't care or try to escape. I did absolutely nothing as he took my virginity with his flesh.

**TBC……..**


	8. The Morning After

**Warning: Shonen-ai and strong language**

**Pairings: Dark x Riku, Dark x Daisuke, Krad x Satoshi**

"**Speech"**

_**Flashback**_

**This fic has point of view changes and all flashbacks are in third person point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel. I'm very poor…**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Itsumo – Always.**

**Together Itsumo: Chapter Seven**

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

Where am I? Is this someone's bedroom? Why am I in someone's bedroom? This room…it looks familiar. What's going on?

THUMP

I tried to stand, but I couldn't. I fell down. I can't remember anything that happened last night… Calm down Daisuke. Take a deep breath and calm down. There's a logical explanation for everything. Maybe…someone brought me home after I started feeling sick. But…why can't I stand up? Maybe I got really drunk and fell down somewhere… Everything's so confusing.

OH MY GOD!

I'M COMPLETELY NAKED!

Where are my clothes? Where the hell are my clothes! I think I know why I can't stand up. I'm bleeding…down there. Breathe Daisuke, breathe. Don't start to panic! Oh god! I'm starting to remember what I did last night. I…I…I lost my virginity! NOOO! I guess that explain why I'm bleeding and why I'm sore all over… The question is; who was the man?

What was that noise? Oh god! He's still here! What do I do? Should I leave? I try to stand again, but I fell down. I can't seem to make my legs work. I'm covered in sweat, blood, and…I don't want to think about it. I want a shower. I feel dirty. I want to forget last night. Maybe if I close my eyes, it'll all go away.

Wait a second; I know whose room this is! I've been here a million times. It's…it's Dark's room! Why am I in Dark's room? Unless…I…we…Dark and I…I HAD SEX WITH DARK! I think I'm going to pass out…

* * *

(Dark's P.O.V.)

I woke up to a wonderful sight. Daisuke was standing in front of me completely naked. It didn't matter if this was a dream or not. I reached out and put my arm around his waist. If this was another dream or reality, I didn't care. He stiffened and his eyes bulged out. He never does that in my dream…unless…this isn't a dream.

SLAP

He…he slapped me! I wasn't even going to molest him…much. Maybe it was a bad idea to try something like that. To my disappointment, he put some pants on. I don't think he noticed they weren't his. I found my boxers and put them on. Daisuke's underwear was under my pillow. I was thinking of keeping it. Maybe I shouldn't be thinking about this kind of thing right now…

"What happened last night!" He asked fearfully.

His eyes were huge and he looked terrified.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! He screamed.

"Don't you remember anything from last night?" I asked.

"N-no," Daisuke stuttered.

Wait, I don't remember last night either. It's not hard to guess what happened. I mean, come one. We both wake up naked in bed together. Daisuke's starting to freak out now…

"YOU RAPED ME!" Daisuke screamed.

What! I did no such thing!

"I DIDN'T RAPE YOU!" I replied, rather loudly.

"YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME WHILE I WAS DRUNK!" He shouted at me.

"I WAS DRUNK TOO!" I countered.

THUMP

Daisuke fell down, rather ungracefully, I might add. It looked like he was having trouble standing and walking. Oh. OH! I…well.

"I guess now we know who the uke was," I muttered.

Daisuke obviously didn't appreciate my comment. He looked like he was about to murder me. I should be more upset over the situation, but I wasn't. Most of what happened last night is coming back to me. I didn't regret any of it. I remember seeing Daisuke and wanting him so badly.

He was just standing there, so I kissed him. I couldn't help myself, so I brought him to my house and I… I guess it may have been mostly my fault… But…he looked so irresistible and I had waited so long to make him mine… Ever since I realized I had feelings for him, I wanted him badly.

SOB

Daisuke was crying now. I had never seen Daisuke cry before. I felt horrible now. What can I do to make him happy? Should I apologize? I'm not sorry I lost my virginity to Daisuke, though. It wouldn't be a sincere apology.

"I hate you. You took advantage of me…I'll never forgive you," Daisuke muttered.

WHAT!

"You weren't exactly struggling!" I snapped.

"I WAS TOO DRUNK!" He sobbed.

"THAT DIDN'T STOP YOU FROM SCREAMING MY NAME ALL NIGHT LONG!"

Shit! I had done it. Daisuke was looking at me as if I was the most disgusting thing in the universe. I didn't even see it coming.

THWACK

Daisuke had punched me in the face. Who knew he could hit so hard? Daisuke had started to cry again.

"I-I want to leave," Daisuke said, tears were falling from his face.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I quietly asked.

"N-no…hic… take me…hic…to Satoshi's house. I was supposed to…hic…spend the weekend at his place," Daisuke stated between his sobs.

I felt myself get angry. Lately, Daisuke had been spending all his time with Krad and Satoshi. There were rumors that he was dating one of them, or both. I didn't believe any of that crap, but I still got jealous.

"You can borrow some clothes," I muttered.

I looked in my drawers for something that would fit Daisuke. When I found some, I handed them to him and left the room. I doubt he'd want to change in front of me, though I wouldn't have minded. When Daisuke steeped out of the bedroom, he wouldn't look me in the eye. We stood there in an awkward silence.

"I have to get dressed," I told him.

Daisuke just nodded. I got dressed as quickly as I could and then stepped out of the room. Daisuke hadn't moved an inch and he was crying again.

* * *

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

What have I done! Oww. I still can't walk very well. I can't remember everything that happened last night. I get bits and pieces, but that's about it. I was too drunk. Who was the genius that spiked the punch! I'm going to kill that person!

Oh god. I can't seem to stop crying. I want to stop, but they just won't stop falling from my eyes. I feel horrible. I feel so…violated and dirty. I feel disgusting and I all I want is a shower. Dark's looking at me, he's got a bruise on his cheek because of me…

"Can you stand?" Dark asks his voice full of concern.

"No," I angrily state.

It's all his fault.

Dark picks me up and puts me in the passenger seat of the car. I give him directions to Satoshi's house. We drive in an awkward silence. All of a sudden, Dark pulls over.

"Do you regret it?" He softly asks.

"Regret what?" I ask.

"What we did…do you regret it?" Dark asks again.

Do I regret it? Sure, I always wanted this…but I expected it to happen when Dark and I were in love, which we are not. He's probably still too much in love with Riku… What was this to him? Was I just a convenient screw? Had Dark been looking for something to help him forget Riku? Was this all a game to him?

"Do you?" I ask.

Dark paused for a moment then, then he smiles at me.

"No," he stated.

Should I believe him? He's lied to me before. People that do something once will do it again.

"Why me?" I mumbled. "You could have had anyone there, so why me?"

Dark stared at me for a moment. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

"Because I love you," he whispered.

* * *

(Riku's P.O.V.)

I couldn't stop thinking about the things Dark said last night. I started crying every time I thought about them. Risa tried to cheer me up, but she was just as upset as I was. Dark was also her first love. She tried to deny it, but I knew.

I think she may have secretly hated me for dating Dark. None of that mattered right now, though. Dark had chosen Daisuke over Risa and me. Who knew he was into guys…I sure didn't! How could he have lied to me like that?

I never want to talk to that bastard ever again! I hope he rots in hell. That big jerk! But…even though he's lied to me and treated me like I wasn't even worth his time…I still love him, and I always will.

I decided a walk would do me some good. You know, get some fresh air and crap like that. It didn't help, though. I felt lonelier and more depressed by the minute. Hey, isn't that Dark's car! What do I do? What do I do? I wish I had worn something fancier or put some make up on. Hey…is that…Daisuke?

Calm down Riku. He's just giving him a ride…in a parked car… Dark was probably too drunk to know what he was saying. He's not really in love with Daisuke…right? He's hugging Daisuke! I shouldn't watch this! I have to go, but I can't move.

* * *

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

He loves me? What a joke! I shoved him away roughly; he looked disappointed and hurt. I don't care though.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I screamed.

He looked at me kind of funny.

"You reject me and _now_ you want to be with me!" I exclaimed. "So you only accept my feelings when it's convenient for _you_!"

"Daisuke I-I was confused before…" Dark muttered.

I didn't want to hear any of his crap. He's hurt me too much.

"I want to go," I stated.

"Daisuke…"

"I said I want to go."

He looked so defeated and sad, but I don't care. I could care less about Dark and his stupid problems. What made him think I wanted to be with him anymore? I've moved on, I don't need him anymore.

"No," Dark sated softly.

"Huh?" I asked .

"We're sitting here until we work things out," Dark stated fiercely.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO WORK OUT!" I shouted. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN! I HATE YOU!"

By this time, I had gotten out of the car. So what if I was in pain, I'm not spending another minute with that asshole. Satoshi's house wasn't that far from here, so I started to walk. Dark got out of the car too and started to follow me. That bastard!

"Why are you so mad at me? What can I do to make everything better?" Dark asked softly.

"Can you give me my virginity back?" I asked him.

"Um…I don't think so…" he muttered.

I didn't think so either…

"Why now? Why didn't you tell me you loved me that day…? Why did you leave me in that ally all alone?" I asked quietly.

"I-I was confused Daisuke…I didn't know what my feelings towards you were…I was scared. I'm sorry," Dark said as he wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

(Dark's P.O.V.)

It felt good to have Daisuke in my arms. I wanted Daisuke to smile. I never wanted to see him cry again. It was funny, he'd cried more times today than he had in his entire life. He'd also hit me and even raised his voice. Daisuke was changing. I didn't mind, though. It's good for Daisuke to let his emotions out…even if it hurts. I never knew Daisuke had such a good punch.

We stood there for about ten minutes before Daisuke told me to take him to Satoshi's house. I still don't like that guy. When we got there, I had to help Daisuke walk to the front door…I wish I had a clearer memory of what I did to make him limp like this…

Daisuke had the key, so we just went inside. The house was gorgeous. Satoshi must be filthy rich if he can afford all of this.

"DAISUKE!"

I saw Daisuke being glomped by the blond idiot. Krad. Did I mention how much I despise that guy?

"We looked everywhere for you! We were about to call your foster mother! I was so worried!" Krad franticly exclaimed.

I did NOT like the way he was cuddling MY Daisuke. Yup, he's all mine…I made sure of that last night. If Daisuke could hear my thoughts, he'd probably hit me again.

"What happened to you?" Asked Krad.

Well, let's see, Krad. I slept with Daisuke who, was drunk at the time. Yup, that about covers it.

"I'll tell you later," answered Daisuke. "Where's Satoshi?"

"Well…he's asleep…kind of…" Krad answered.

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke asked, clearly confused.

"Well…I kind of…got him drunk… It was an accident! I didn't know what was in the punch…okay so maybe I did. I didn't think Satoshi could get drunk that fast. I just wanted him to…loosen up. He passed out and I took him home. I looked for you, but they told me a friend had already taken you home," Krad told Daisuke.

Oh yeah. I remember seeing Satoshi pass out; it was the highlight of my day…besides what I did with Daisuke. I kind of remember saying that I was taking Daisuke home…which I wasn't.

"DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE TO BE SO LOUD!" A voice from upstairs shouted.

I guess Satoshi has a major hangover.

"What do you want to do?" Asked Krad. "I'm boooooored! Hey…who's that guy?"

Krad was pointing to me. How can he not know me? Everyone knows me! I'm the most popular guy in the entire school!

"I'm Dark Mousey," I introduced myself.

This guy is pissing me off!

"I'm Krad!" He cheerfully exclaimed.

You wouldn't suspect that someone so nice could be the most feared student. The guy's a joke! I ended up spending the entire afternoon with Daisuke and the dunce. I have so many things I want to tell Daisuke. What are we? Will Daisuke be my boyfriend, or does he just want to forget what happened? I'm confused.

* * *

(Riku's P.O.V.)

Dark and Daisuke they… I can't believe it! How could Dark do something like that? He's sick and so is Daisuke. They're both boys…and it's wrong! Eww… I wonder what would happen if the whole school found out? Good thing I had my video camera.

Dark made a fool out of me and I will never forgive him! Dark told me he loved me and even asked me to be his girlfriend, yet he tossed me aside like I was nothing! Now he's with…that boy! I want Dark to suffer for everything he's done to me. Dark _will _suffer. Just wait and see what I have in store for you Dark.

**TBC………………**

**I'd like to dedicate the chapter to ****Totally-Out-Of-It**** and ****kyo's little koneko. You guys are the best!**


	9. More Fun

**Warning: Shonen-ai and strong language**

**Pairings: Dark x Riku, Dark x Daisuke, Krad x Satoshi**

"**Speech"**

_**Flashback**_

**This fic has point of view changes and all flashbacks are in third person point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel. I'm very poor…**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Itsumo – Always.**

**Together Itsumo: Chapter Eight**

(Riku's P.O.V.)

I had the pictures in my hands, they were of Daisuke and Dark doing…couple like things. I was having second thoughts about using them against Dark, though. Originally, I had planned to spread the pictures all around school to humiliate Dark. But now, I don't think I can go through with it. I looked at the pictures again.

It made me sick to look at them. One showed Dark and Daisuke kissing and another of Daisuke sitting in Dark's lap. They did all kinds of things Dark and I never did together. We never got past kissing. We never talked about sex either. Is that it? Did he leave me because I wouldn't put out? Is it really over sex?

I just kept wishing it was me, not Daisuke, in the picture. At fist, I just thought Daisuke was annoying. He would follow Dark everywhere and, let's face it, the kid had no backbone. Daisuke was weak and a bully magnet. He'd just do whatever Dark told him to do. Now, though, I hated Daisuke. I wished bad things would happen to him.

I wanted to ruin Daisuke's life. I wanted him to suffer and be unhappy. I'd never had such negative emotions towards someone before. It was a little scary, how much hatred I had for Daisuke. I wanted to rip out all of his red hair. I felt like clawing his eyes out. I wanted to break every bone in his body and watch as he withered in pain. Dark always said Daisuke's hair was the perfect shade of red. Dark loved Daisuke's eyes. He used to say how soft Daisuke's skin was.

Why didn't I see the signs? He used to always find some way to drag Daisuke into the conversation. He'd never shut up about Daisuke. I never noticed… How could I have been so stupid! I should have seen it coming! Dark loved Daisuke for a long time.

Without even trying, he had succeeded in stealing my boyfriend away. The little bastard. I HATE him. Yesterday I saw how much Dark loved Daisuke more than me. I followed them around to get the pictures; they didn't even notice I was there. A blonde guy had also hung out with them, but he wasn't important. The only thing I cared about right now, were the pictures I held in my hands.

I sighed. I couldn't do it. My conscience just wouldn't let me do something so petty and evil. Even though I wanted revenge, I couldn't bring myself to hurt Daisuke and Dark this way. Don't get me wrong, I hate both Dark and Daisuke and wish they'd both rot in hell, but this wasn't me. I wasn't the kind of person that sought revenge. I put the pictures in my desk drawer and left for school.

* * *

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

Yesterday was the worst day of my life. Since Satoshi wasn't feeling well, Krad, Dark and I went out. We ended up going to the park for a while. Dark was all over me! He wouldn't stop touching and groping me! The mothers were horrified. You should have seen them run away with their children.

One kid asked, "Mommy, why is that boy kissing that other boy?"

Krad thought it was funny.

The mother replied, "They're going against the Lord and damming themselves to hell."

Krad laughed harder. I didn't think it was funny. Dark was making me look bad! I couldn't escape him. Every time I was nearby, he took it upon himself to grope me…in sensitive areas. He had never acted this way before, so why how? It's probably because he said he loved me… Just because he said he loved me, doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with him…again. He has no right to sexually harass me, regardless of his feelings.

Who does he think I am? I'm not some hopeless romantic that'll melt from hearing three little words. I'm never speaking to Dark again. I was doing fine; I was finally getting over him! Why did he have to come back can tell me what I wanted to hear the most?

"Daisuke! You're going to be late for school!" My foster mother called from downstairs.

Not my foster mother…my mother. Emiko and I talked last night. She's going to adopt me! I was so happy when she told me. I didn't want her to leave like the others. I ran downstairs, grabbed my bag, and headed out the door. Mom had an important meeting this morning, so I had to walk to school today. When I neared the building, I slowed down and looked around.

I wanted to make sure Dark wasn't hiding somewhere. Sure I sounded paranoid, but I didn't want the guy to molest me at school. I had a feeling he was waiting for me…

"Daisuke!"

Please tell me that's Krad…with a different voice. No such luck. Dark hugged me around the waist causing us both to fall down painfully. People stared at us for a moment before moving on.

"Get off, Dark," I grumbled.

"No way!" Dark replied.

"Leave me alone!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" Asked Dark.

"Because I don't want you around!" I shouted.

Dark looked hurt.

"You told me you loved me…so why?" Whispered Dark.

"You don't really love me…you're a liar," I coldly stated.

I pushed Dark off of me and walked towards my next class. It seemed Dark wasn't going to give up so easily, because he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of school.

"Where are you taking me!" I angrily asked.

Dark ignored me and continued to drag me after him. I didn't like being ignored and I didn't like being bossed around. I tried to pull away, but Dark just wouldn't let go. I recognized the street. We were headed to his house. I didn't want to go there. The last time I was there…we…

You know, I was very upset at first, but now, I don't mind that I lost my virginity to Dark. I couldn't think of anyone else I wanted to give my virginity to. It just seemed so…right. Dark said he loved me…but I can't believe him. We entered his home. Dark locked the door and turned to face me.

"What is your problem!" He asked.

"You!" I shouted back.

"I told you I love you and you freak out!" Dark shouted at me.

"I didn't freak! I knew you were lying!" I countered.

"I DO LOVE YOU!" Dark screamed.

"NO! YOU WERE JUST LOOKING FOR A QUICK SCREW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It was a good thing none of Dark's neighbor's were home.

"That's not true…" Dark muttered.

"I hate you…" I whispered.

My whole body was shocking and I felt so much rage. I hated Dark for lying to me like that…but I hated myself even more for believing his lies were true. I was such and an idiot. Dark was just using me like he always has. Was this some sort of cruel joke or prank? Why was Dark hurting me like this?

Why was he mocking my feelings? I had poured out my heart to him and he was treating it like a joke. He was so cruel… Why? It would have been easier if he had just rejected me. Hearing those wonderful words come from his mouth and to know he didn't mean them, it just hurt so much.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed.

"Why won't you believe me!" Dark asked.

"You're such a bastard…how can you be so cruel? Saying such things and not meaning them…you're low, Dark," I stated with fury.

* * *

(Dark's P.O.V.)

I meant everything I said, so why didn't Daisuke believe me? What did I have to do to make him understand how much I love him? Oh god! He was crying again. It hurt every time I made him cry. I wanted to make all his pain go away.

"Daisuke…" I whispered.

I wanted to hold him and tell him everything would be fine.

"Stay way from me. Never come near me again. I want you out of my life," stated Daisuke, in a cold tone.

Please don't go!

Daisuke was shaking. He looked so angry and hurt.

SMACK

Daisuke slapped me hard across the face.

"You're such a loser, Dark. Maybe that's why Riku broke up with you. She realized how low and trashy you were," Daisuke sneered.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed.

Daisuke's taken this too far. He's changed. When did he become so uncaring and violent? What happened?

"It's your fault your parents are slitting up. It's because you were a bad son," Daisuke whispered.

Shut up.

Shut up!

SHUT UP!

That's what everyone told me. It was my fault that they had problems. I was such a crappy son. Dad said all I ever did was cry as a child…he said I was a burden. He wats to be with his secretary… so he's leaving me and mom... I hated Daisuke for saying all those things. I was so angry and enraged. I wanted to hurt him!

CRASH

I tackled Daisuke from behind; he had been on his way out the door. He groaned in pain as I fell on top of him with great force. Daisuke furiously struggled to get me off of him. I wouldn't let him escape, though. I flipped him onto his back and straddle and his waist. He glared at me; his face was painted with fear and hate. I wanted to bruise his beautiful face.

I wanted to make Daisuke hurt for all the things he said to me. I felt so much anger and hatred towards Daisue at that moment. I never thought I'd feel these kinds of emotions towards my most important person. Before, I realized what I was doing, I was kissing Daisuke.

* * *

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

I felt Dark's lips on mine. It wasn't like the first kiss we shared. The ones he gave me the night I lost my virginity were tender and sweet. This kiss was much different. I felt Dark's rage and lust and he deepened the kiss. My lips bleed with the force Dark was putting on them.

"Bastard," I gasped.

"Shut up," Dark growled.

I could taste a mixture of saliva and blood. I felt like I was choking when he forced his tongue into my mouth. I didn't fight back, though. I wanted this as much as he did. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he stood up. We stumbled down the hall and into the bedroom, Dark groping me the whole way there.

His touch also felt different than from that night. Dark's touches didn't feel warm, tender, instead they felt forceful, dominating. He was trying to hurt me. He wasn't doing this to show me he loved me; he was doing this because he was angry and wanted to cause me pain. Funny thing was, I wanted to do the same to him. I wanted Dark to feel pain and suffering. I too, was angry, and I wanted him to know that.

I was flung onto the bed as soon as we entered the room. Dark ripped my shirt off. He didn't even bother to unbutton it or anything. He began to suck on my neck and I ran my hands down his sides. I hastily unbuttoned his shirt. I felt pain in my neck as Dark tore my flesh with his teeth.

My eyes widened and I moaned in pain and pleasure. It hurt so much, yet felt so good at the same time. My grip on his shirt tightened. I wanted to make him feel pain too. I wanted Dark to feel what I was feeling.

I bit down on his shoulder, hard. Dark looked surprised. His expression showed pain and pleasure. I guess Dark didn't notice how close to the edge of the bed we were; we went crashing down onto the floor. Somewhere in the fall, Dark lost his shirt.

I felt Dark kissing me again; I felt like he was swallowing me whole. I sunk my nails into his back as I felt him press himself closer to me. My lips were bruised and swollen. I was also bleeding; I got a cut on my forehead from the fall. Dark was in the same state as I was.

SMACK

I slapped him across the face for making me bleed. He punched me in the face. We started tearing at each other's clothes. There were scratches all over Dark's arms now. I didn't notice I was completely naked until I felt Dark's bare skin on mine. It felt so good… I screamed loudly when I felt Dark enter me. I could feel my hips bruising as Dark clung to them. It just hurt so much… Then, pain was replaced with more pleasure. I sunk my nails deeper into Darks' back.

I could feel his warm blood on my fingertips. I was desperately clinging to Dark's back. My body was whacked with spasms and then everything went white. Dark reached his climax soon after me.

"You could have used lube, you jackass," I grumbled.

Dark just laughed and pulled me closer to him. Neither one of us was angry anymore.

"Sorry," I heard him mutter.

"No you're not, and neither am I. I don't regret what we did," I stated.

I liked having Dark's arms around me.

"I guess I'm not sorry," Dark chuckled.

"I don't mind…" I whispered.

"Mind what?" Dark asked.

"Sex…" I muttered with a blush on my face. "I guess I don't mid, having sex…as long as it's with you."

"What are we?" Dark asked.

"I don't know," I truthfully responded.

I wrapped my arms around Dark. I could stay like this forever…

* * *

(Dark's P.O.V.)

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I asked.

"No," Daisuke calmly stated.

WHAT!

We sleep together TWICE and he still doesn't want to date me!

"Why not!" I asked.

Daisuke smirked at me.

"If you want to be my boyfriend, I expect to be courted properly," Daisuke stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I want you to ask me on a date _and_, as the uke, I want flowers and sappy love poems. I want you to tell me you love me like five times a day _and_ I expect lots of present and candy," Daisuke stated with a smile.

He can be such a girl…

I guess it makes sense. Daisuke wants attention and affection. No one ever told him they loved him, or did anything nice for him. Still, Daisuke's such a uke.

"Can we get off the floor now?" Daisuke asked.

Shit! It's already four in the afternoon. My mom is going to be pissed when she finds out I skipped school.

"Dark…I'm sorry for the mean things I said before…I was just so…angry," Daisuke whispered.

"I'm sorry too…I didn't mean it…" I told Daisuke.

"Shouldn't we be cleaning up?" Asked Daisuke.

SHIT! We made such a big mess. The entire room was trashed. My sheets were torn, which I can't remember happening, and somehow, all the knickknacks I had on my desk found their way to the floor.

"Can I use your shower?" Daisuke asked.

"Sure," I muttered while trying to put everything in its place.

"Umm…can you help me? I'm sort of have trouble…standing…" Daisuke whispered with a blush.

I grinned. I went over and picked up Daisuke, bridal style. I sat him down in the tub and turned on the shower. Daisuke's face turned redder than it already was when I climbed into the tub with him. Daisuke was having trouble taking a bath, so I decided to help him. I ran my hands all over Daisuke's body and breathed in his alluring scent.

"Dark, what time is it?" Daisuke asked.

"Around four thirty, why?" I asked as I ran my hands through Daisuke's hair.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Aizawa at five!" Exclaimed Daisuke.

"Skip it," I replied.

"I can't! Today is the only day Dr. Aizawa has time. She has a busy schedule this entire week. I also promised Satoshi I'd be there. We're having a session together!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Fine," I pouted.

I got out of the tub and carried Daisuke back to my room. I gave him some clothes to wear and searched my drawers for something that I could wear. As soon as we were dressed, we headed out the door. I decided to give Daisuke a ride to see Dr. Aizawa. We reached the building just in time. Satoshi was already in the waiting room, he raised an eyebrow when he saw us. Krad was sitting next to him and he looked as surprised as Satoshi.

"Dr. Aizawa will now see you," a woman in a black suit said.

"You can join us," Daisuke whispered to me.

"Sure," I whispered back.

Krad, Satoshi, Daisuke, and I all found a seat and waited for Dr. Aizawa to speak. Of course, she asked about the bruises.

"Daisuke! What on earth happened to you!" Dr. Aizawa asked.

"Um…I fell…hard…" Daisuke muttered.

That was so lame…

"Who are you?" Dr. Aizawa asked me, as she finally noticed me.

"He's Daisuke's friend!" Krad exclaimed. "Remember me? We hung out together the day after the party!"

I remember him! That's the guy who was ALL over Daisuke. Daisuke is mine! Mine! All mine!

"How are you feeling today, Daisuke?" Dr. Aizawa politely asked.

"Pretty well, except that you think I'm bulimic," Daisuke stated.

"Now Daisuke, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Just because you're a boy, that doesn't mean you can't have an eating disorder," Dr. Aizawa politely stated.

EATING DISORDER!

"Daisuke! Are you alright! Why didn't you tell me!" I frantically exclaimed.

"I don't have an eating disorder!" Daisuke shouted. "I was trying to make myself throw up so I wouldn't have to go to school!"

Krad started laughing. It was kind of funny… The rest of the session went by pretty quickly. Satoshi didn't say a word. Daisuke said that Satoshi never talked during therapy. Satoshi liked to drive his doctor's nuts. It was a hobby.

"How did you really get those bruises?" Krad asked.

Dr. Aizawa looked at Daisuke and me. I smirked. Daisuke gave me a look that said "Don't do it." I couldn't resist though.

"Rough sex," I answered.

Satoshi fell out of his chair; I thought it was hilarious. Krad's eyes widened and all he could do was stare. Even Dr. Aizawa looked surprised. Damn! There were still thirty minutes left in the session.

"Just what is your…relationship with Daisuke, Dark?" Dr. Aizawa asked me.

"I don't know…lovers? Friends with privileges? Fuck buddies?" I suggested.

Daisuke didn't appreciate my humor. He kicked me in the knee.

"He's my boyfriend," Daisuke stated.

It felt good to hear Daisuke say that.

"Since when!" Krad asked.

"Look at the time. The session's over, see you at school tomorrow, Krad," Daisuke said, as he left the room.

"Did you really mean what you said?" I asked Daisuke as I caught to him.

"Yes," he answered.

I smiled at him and picked him up.

"Where are we going?" Daisuke asked.

"On a date!" I cheerfully responded.

We got into my car and drove away.

**TBC…………….**

**Wow…I didn't mean for this to get so smutty. They weren't supposed to sleep together again… Dark couldn't keep his pants on and Daisuke couldn't keep his legs crossed! He he he.**


	10. Detention With A Pervert

**Warning: Shonen-ai and strong language**

**Pairings: Dark x Riku, Dark x Daisuke, Krad x Satoshi**

"**Speech"**

_**Flashback**_

**This fic has point of view changes and all flashbacks are in third person point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel. I'm very poor…**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Itsumo – Always.**

**Together Itsumo: Chapter Nine**

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

When I got home, I was met with a very angry Emiko. She had received a phone call from my school and was not happy. I was grounded for the next two weeks. The date with Dark had been…well. We went to see a movie and I'm sure he pickled a dark place just so he could grope me when no one was looking. Speaking of Dark, I had no clue how to tell my mom.

What if she thinks it's wrong and decides to send me to another foster home? The adoption papers haven't been finalized…she could still change her mind… No! Don't think like that! I'd better go to sleep…I'm so tired. I got dressed as quickly as possible. I fell asleep in minutes.

* * *

(Riku's P.O.V.)

The pictures were mocking me. If I just took a couple of steps, I would reach them. It would be so easy just to spread them around school. Dark would be crushed…and so would Daisuke. There was no harm in just taking the pictures out of the drawer…right? Of course not! I got up from my bed and headed over to my desk. I opened the drawer and took out the pictures.

I walked over to my bed again and sat down. I took the pictures out of the folder I had placed them in and stared. Looking at them fueled my anger. They were proof of Dark's betrayal. Maybe…I could just carry them around in my bag... I wouldn't do anything with them…just to make sure no one else found them…

I grabbed my backpack and put the folder in between two textbooks. I wasn't going to do anything… I'd get rid of them at school…yeah… I'll put them in the paper shredder and that'll be the end of it… Maybe I should just move on… Why is this so hard…?

KNOCK KNOCK

"Riku? Are you still up?" I heard my sister call through the door.

"Yeah!" I shouted back.

Risa walked through the door in her pajamas. I never liked Risa's fashion sense. She always has to wear such frilly and girly clothes.

"Um…Riku…how are you holding up?" Risa asked.

I knew what she meant. She wanted to know if Dark and I had gotten back together. I knew she was concerned about me, but she also loved Dark. If Dark had been dating anyone else, Risa would have asked him out ten minutes after the break up. I guess her not asking Dark out yet was a way of saying she cared.

"I'm fine, Risa," I replied.

"That's good…you should go to bed…it's late," muttered Risa.

I watched her exit my room. Why did we both have to fall for the same guy…?

* * *

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

Dark and I both went to the attendance office together as soon as we arrived at school. Whenever a student is absent, an admit slip is required. If you don't have a doctor's or parent's note, your absence is not excused. You're supposed to take the slip to all your teachers and have your seventh period teacher turn it in at the office. Since the people knew we both skipped school, we both got detention. The secretary at the office gave us dirty looks and muttered something about "disobedient delinquents."

If she only knew what we had really done yesterday… Dark was still smiling…that pervert. I was also given a new schedule. Apparently, my health class was full, so I was transferred to another period. Health is a required course for graduation. Usually, it's taken by freshman, like me. Since Dark hadn't taken it yet, he decided to take it this year. I know had both art and health with Dark.

Before Dark and I had become a couple, I would have been thrilled to have two classes with him. Now, I'm glad all my classes aren't with him. Don't get me wrong, I love him and I want to spend time with him, but know, I've realized how much of a pervert he is. It's like all he ever thinks about is sex. He never did anything like this before. He hadn't even had sex with Riku…I think… Did Dark have sex with Riku? Was he always like this and I just never realized it?

No…Dark never acted this way before. His friends always talked about all kinds of dirty stuff, but never Dark. He was the kind of guy that wanted to wait until he was married so…what changed? This is so confusing…and that grin he's giving isn't helping. There are a lot of things I don't understand…

* * *

(Riku's P.O.V.)

I couldn't concentrate during class. I kept think about Dark…I had a class with him next. I really didn't want to see him…come to think of it…where was he yesterday…? It had been easier before, when there was hope of getting back together, to see him. Now that I know he's found someone else, it's harder to be around him.

I'm no longer the person he loves the most…he probably doesn't even remember I exist… Before, he'd tell me how important I was and how he thought of me every day. I haven't even talked to him since the party. Daisuke… I've thought about him a lot. How can Dark like a scrawny, red haired, psychopath more than me!

We all know he sees a shrink for all his problems. Kyou's friend saw him leave Dr. Aizawa's office. Everyone knows Dr. Aizawa is one of the world's greatest psychologists. If you're seeing her for treatment, you're either rich, or have lots of issues. We all know Daisuke isn't rich…so he must be a nut case.

Why would Dark hang around him anyway! He's not good looking…I'll admit he's not completely ugly…but he's _definitely_ not cute or pretty! I mean he's short, his eyes are weird, his hair looks like a bad dye job, he's slutty, and crazy. He's…damaged goods. But…that doesn't changed the fact that Dark picked him over me…

BRIIING

I guess it's the moment of truth…Dark's going to be in my next class… Come on Riku…you can do this! Stay strong and don't let him know he's getting to you!

CRASH

What the-

"I'm so sorry!"

"Are you hurt!"

I looked up to see this skinny freshman in front of me. She looked like a pushover and I think I intimidated her a little. I hadn't looked where I was going and accidentally crashed into her. People walked around us, but no one bothered to see if I was alright. My stuff was spread out all over the hall. The contents of my bag were being stepped on by my schoolmates. A fine way to start my day…

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

I started to pick up things and shove them in my bag. This day couldn't get any worse.

"Um…you dropped your…pictures…" the girl quietly said.

I snatched them back before she could clearly see what was on them. I didn't need rumors being spread…yet.

"Thanks!" I shouted as I ran to class.

I quickly shoved the pictures in between a textbook and ran as fast as I could. Luckily, none of the teachers saw me. I'd hate to get detention.

* * *

(Dark's P.O.V.)

When it was time to go to art, I was excited. Daisuke had the same period as me again. I had looked at his schedule when we were in the attendance office. He let me walk him to class and we even held hands. No one noticed. We'd held hands in public before, so it was no big deal. It was all different now, though. Daisuke was my boyfriend now. What I hadn't remembered was that Riku was also in this class.

I had completely forgotten about her until she walked in through the door. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked like she had run a marathon. She entered the classroom just as the bell rang; unfortunately, there was only one seat left. It just so happened the seat was conveniently located right behind Daisuke. I didn't like it. She was sitting too close to my boyfriend. I knew Riku still held a grudge and I didn't want her doing anything to Daisuke.

Class began and Riku did nothing. I was glad she was going to leave Daisuke alone…I don't think I'd be able to deal with it if something were to happen to my cute uke…he means so much to me. Speaking of Daisuke…he looks so cute right now. He's concentrating so hard on his painting.

"Mr. Mousey! Pay attention!" Screamed my teacher.

I can't even stare at my boyfriend without getting yelled at. Oh well, I can have fun with Daisuke later.

* * *

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

The class I'd been dreading finally arrived, Health. It wouldn't be such a problem…if we weren't starting a unit over sex today. I just hope Dark doesn't pick up anything…

"Alright class, I'm Mr. Saehara, I'll be your Health teacher," stated the black haired man.

Everyone turned to face Takeshi. Judging by how red his face had turned, I'd say Saehara-sensei is his father. Takeshi is one of Dark's friends…he's so annoying. The guy wants to become a reporter, so all he ever does is snoop. Seriously, the guy has to butt into everyone's lives. He finds me especially interesting. He says I don't show emotions and that I'm hiding something.

KNOCK KNOCK

I watched as Krad entered the room; I had no idea why he was here. Krad had already taken Health. He told Saehara-sensei something and sat down in an empty desk. He looked like he was working on something. I'd ask him later.

"Sex is bad," stated Saehara-sensei. "You will get STDs and get VERY sick!"

Wow…this guy is loud…and scary.

"Girls, don't believe the lies boys tell you," Saehara-sensei continued. "No matter how much they tell you they love you, don't sleep with them! It's just a way to get under your skirt!"

"Boys…girls are NOT sex toys…you have to marry them first if you want to sleep with them," glared Saehara-sensei.

Luckily, I have neither of these problems.

"Just don't have sex!" Exclaimed my crazy teacher. "I'm going to show a video about STDs, so pay attention!"

The video was…traumatizing… I thought I was going to hurl. It showed all the symptoms of STDs and it was NOT pretty. I think that's our teacher's plan. He wants to traumatize us so badly we won't ever want to have sex. It'll keep the population down and prevent the spreading of STDs. I saw Dark raise his hand. Oh god, please don't ask something stupid….

"What about gays and lesbians?" Dark asked.

I knew it… Saehara-sensei looked at him like he was a freak. A couple of classmates raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Well-"

BRIIING

Thank god! Oh well, guess that question will have to wait for next time.

"Niwa! Mousey!" Saehara-sensei called out. "You both have detention with Yumi-sensei!"

Oh great…I'd forgotten about that…

I headed to room 112 with Dark…it was his fault I had detention. Yumi-sensei was already there. She looked very disappointed in me…

"You two are going to sit quietly for the next hour," she stated. "You are not allowed to do anything, just sit quietly."

This was going to be so boring. I took a seat in the back of the classroom; Dark sat next to me. He was grinning again…I really didn't like it. Okay…I just realized why he was grinning… Dark had his hand on my thigh…and it looked like he wouldn't be moving his hand any time soon…

"What are you doing?" I quietly hissed.

"I'm boooored," Dark whined.

"Move your hand!" I demanded.

"No," Dark pouted.

Yumi-sensei was too engrossed in her novel to pay attention to us. It also helped that we were sitting in the back.

Dark's hand moved into my inner thigh. His light touches made me want to scream in pleasure…but Yumi-sensei was here… I'd get Dark for this later!

"Boys, I'll be back in a little while, be good," Yumi-sensei told us as she left the room.

NOOO! Come back! Don't leave me with this pervert!

"She's gone…and there's no one else in the building…we can be as loud as we want," Dark whispered into my ear.

Dark went over to every window and closed the blinds. Then, he picked me up and carried me over to Yumi-sensei's desk.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered.

I watched Dark as he shoved everything that was on the desk onto the floor. I had a pretty good idea where this was headed. Dark placed me on top of the desk and proceeded to lick my neck gently; I knew I was in trouble. My neck was my weakness… I always give in when he goes for my neck…

I felt him fumbling with my belt, but at this point, I really didn't care. I probably should have done something when he pulled my pants down. I mean, come on, we were at school. I was about to protest, but then he attacked my neck again. I was going to have a huge hickey there… I snapped out of it when I felt him pull my boxers down.

"Dark! We can't, you pervert!" I exclaimed.

"You weren't complaining before," smirked Dark.

I was about to yell at Dark again when I felt him lick my inner thigh. It should be a crime for someone to be that good with their tongue!

"D-Dark…please…" I muttered.

"Please what?" Asked Dark.

"S-stop!"

Are you sure?"

"Y-yes!"

"Maybe I can convince you otherwise."

Oh god! What was he doing now…if he didn't stop soon…

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

Shit!

I guess Yumi-sensei is back… I bet she's wondering why my pants and boxers are around my ankles or why I'm sitting on top of her desk. I bet she's _very_ curious as though why Dark has his face in between my legs. Dark was the first one to speak.

"So…can we go yet?" He asked.

I quickly pulled my boxers and pants back up.

"Please, don't tell our parents," I begged.

"You two could be suspended for this!" She shrieked.

Emiko will kill me!

"But…since it is your first offense…I'm settling for another week of detention…" muttered Yumi-sensei. "You two will be separated, though."

Yes!

"Thank you," Dark and I chorused.

Dark is such a horny pervert! We walked together in silence.

"Will you come over to my house and help me study?" He asked.

I would have said no, but he looked so sincere.

"Okay," I replied.

We walked over to Dark's house and I had the weirdest feeling we were being watched.

* * *

(Satoshi's P.O.V.)

My mom decided that I needed more therapy to help me deal with my problems. My only problem is that my parents caught me having sex with my boyfriend…on their bed… Krad left immediately and I was given a three hour lecture about the dangers of sex. I'd lost my virginity to Krad a long time ago; I don't see the big deal.

"How are you feeling to day, Satoshi?" Asked Dr. Aizawa.

"…"

If my parents weren't rich, I wouldn't have to go to so much therapy. Damn them!

"How are your friends?"

"…"

Well, Daisuke's mother and my mother have become friends…so Daisuke has more therapy now too. They both agreed we need someone to talk to. Emiko is friends with Dr. Aizawa; it's the reason Daisuke can afford so much therapy. Our parents found a way to screw us both over by making us listen to an annoying woman who thinks she knows it all.

"Your mother told me there was an incident…involving you and your boyfriend, Krad. Would you like to tell me about it?"

"…"

"She said you were caught having sex with Krad. Do you wish to talk about it?"

"…"

"Do you feel unloved Satoshi?"

"…"

"Do you use sex as a way to feel wanted?"

"…"

"Is Krad…forcing himself on you?"

"…"

"I'm not here to judge, Satoshi. You can tell me anything."

"…"

This lady is seriously pissing me off. She knows nothing about me! I sleep with Krad because I love him! He loves me too! I don't have a problem! What is this lady's problem!

"You know, therapy works better if you talk."

"…"

Oh, look at the time. Well see ya next time! I quickly left the room with a smug smile. I hadn't said a word and I knew I pissed that lady off.

* * *

(Dark's P.O.V.)

We reached my house, which was empty. I led Daisuke to my room and took out my books from my bag.

"What do you need help with?" Asked Daisuke.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Huh? Then why did you want me to come over?" Daisuke asked, confused.

Sometimes he can be so naïve. It's what I like about him, though.

I advanced towards him; he stepped back. For every step forward I took, Daisuke took two steps back. He was on my bed now. There was nowhere to run to.

"Let's finish what we started at school," I muttered as I pinned him down.

"B-but your mother will be back soon," stuttered Daisuke.

"She's out of town and won't be back until tomorrow," I stated.

"My mother will worry," he said with panic.

"I told her you were spending the night," I smirked.

"B-but I'm grounded!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"I told her we'd be working on an art project," I replied.

He stopped struggling and just let me do what I wanted. The textbooks lay forgotten a I ravished Daisuke.

* * *

(Riku's P.O.V.)

"Riku!" My sister called from downstairs.

"What!" I shouted back.

"Come downstairs!" She called.

Stupid Risa…

I walked down the stairs and saw a girl in our living room. She looked like a freshman and I was sure I'd seen her before. I think it was at school…yeah… That's it! I'd seen her at school!

"Riku, this is my new friend, Himeko," stated Risa.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Himeko," I politely greeted the girl.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine," she replied.

Something about her…just wasn't right. Maybe it was her creepy smile, or the way she looked like she was plotting something, either way, I didn't like her.

* * *

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

"Hey Dark," I muttered.

"Yeah?"

"D-did you ever…have sex with Riku…" I whispered.

"No…you were my fist time…" mumbled Dark.

I snuggled into Dark's chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Um…why did you want to sleep with me…the night of the party?" I asked. "You always seemed like you wanted to wait until you got married…you loved Riku…but you never slept with her. When I asked you that time…you said it was because you loved me…"

"Um…well…you see…when we were younger I…"

"Yes?"

"When we were younger…I had dreams…about you…"

About me? What was Dark talking about?

"What kind of dreams?" I asked.

"Sex dreams," Dark answered.

Typical.

"About me?" I asked, surprised by this piece of information.

I thought Dark had been in love with Riku.

"Well…I'd like Riku since forever…but whenever I thought about sex…I thought about you…it was like my heart wanted Riku…but my body wanted you," replied Dark.

"Are you implying you're going out with me for sex!" I shrieked.

I shifted from my position and straddled Dark. I glared at him. Well…I tried to glare. Dark tells me I look cute when I glare and that it makes him want to sleep with me.

"When I was younger…I thought the dreams were like hormones or something…but then…after you confessed…I realized that I did love Riku, but that I loved you even more," answered Dark. "Oh…and I couldn't wait until we were married to get into your pants."

"What!" I exclaimed.

"You're only fifteen and I'd have to wait years until you were old enough to marry."

"You pervert!"

"You know, you shouldn't do that. It makes you look cute."

"Do what?"

"Breathing."

"AHHH!"

I noticed a black book on Dark's nightstand. I'd seen it before; it was Dark's diary. His friends had all tried to read it, but it was written in English. None of his friends took English, so they couldn't read it. All they could speak was Japanese. I did know English, though. Dark watched as I picked up the book.

"N-now Daisuke…what do you plan to do with that book…?" Dark nervously asked.

"Just take a little peak," I said with a smug smile.

My smile dropped as I read the book. In fact, I wanted to throw it at Dark's head. He had no chance of escaping since I was on top of him, though.

"This book…" I said in a dangerously low tone.

"Well…yeah…." muttered Dark.

The book was the most perverted thing I had ever read. This wasn't a diary…this was a book containing all of Dark's sexual fantasies, and I was in every one of them!

"Why would you keep something like this!" I exclaimed.

He's giving me his perverted grin again.

"You see…I was very young when I started this book…and I didn't want to forget any of my dreams…" he smirked.

"Why?" I squeaked.

"Because…I plan on us doing every single thing in that book," Dark replied.

"YOU PERVERT!" I screamed.

Sometimes, I wish Dark wasn't the biggest pervert on the planet. But, I must admit, that's one of the things I like about him.

**TBC………**

**FrozenMagicFire, Staryday, and I want to e-mail the administrators of the site so they can add a forum. This way, we can all chat with each other about ideas, anime, and other things. If you're interested contact me, FrozenMagicFire, Staryday, or an administrator. Oh, and join the C2 community Shonen-ai.**


	11. Daisuke and the Yaoi Fan Girls

**Warning: Shonen-ai and strong language**

**Pairings: Dark x Riku, Dark x Daisuke, Krad x Satoshi**

"**Speech"**

_**Flashback**_

**This fic has point of view changes and all flashbacks are in third person point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel. I'm very poor…**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Onegai – Please.**

**Itsumo – Always.**

**Together Itsumo: Chapter Ten**

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

I woke up in Dark's bed. Why is it that every time I go over to his house, I always end up sleeping with him? My body was sore and I had misplaced my boxers. Oh well. I got up and went over to Dark's closet. I found something that fit and proceeded to try and wake up my horny boyfriend.

"Dark."

"Dark!"

"DARK!"

Okay, he wasn't waking up. It was till pretty early, but I don't like being late for school. We were already in trouble, stupid Dark. I'd never gotten detention before. At least when I skip school, I don't get caught. His room was trashed. I started to clean up a little when I heard Dark finally waking up. He smiled when he saw me.

"You look like a cute housewife," muttered Dark.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed.

"It's a good thing."

"I'm not a girl!"

Dark's smile grew as he walked towards me. He pulled me closer and buried his face in my hair. He always said I had soft hair…

"No, but someday, you'll be my bride," he muttered.

His bride…? Is he…proposing…?

"Dark, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't you want to get married, when we grow up?" Pouted Dark.

"Yes!" I quickly answered.

"Good," Dark whispered.

"We're going to be late for school…"

"Alright…"

We both headed out the door and walked to school. I had this feeling today was going to be a crappy day. Maybe I'm being silly… Still, the sky that was once blue was now turning grew and everything looked so gloomy and depressing… It must just be me. Yeah…or maybe not.

As soon as I entered the school, everyone stopped to stare at Dark and me. Dark dismissed it and said he had to do something in the art room. This was weird… No one would look me in the eye and they were all whispering. I quickly headed to class. I didn't want to be around these people. I think it was worse in the classroom. As soon as I sat down, everyone moved away. It was like I had the plague or something. This was starting to both annoy and creep me out.

When Yumi-sensei arrived, she glanced at me and gave me an odd look. She then proceeded to start today's lesson. Even my teacher was acting oddly. What's going on? Himeko was staring at me. Everyone looked away when I caught them staring, but not her. She had a smug expression and it was really scary. When class was over, everyone left but me. Yumi-sensei asked me to stay after class.

"Daisuke," she began.

"Yes?" I asked.

"There are some rumors going around the school…"

"Rumors?"

"Yes…and these…were passed out around the school by an unknown person or people."

Yumi-sensei handed me some sheets of papers. I was going to be sick. I had never been so humiliated in my entire life. This was so embarrassing! How could someone do something like this? Who was it?

"There were also posters, but those were taken down. We tried to get back as many of these flyers as possible, but it seems like the damage is done," stated my teacher. "Do you know anyone that would do something like this?"

Did I? Was there someone that hated me enough to do this? Yes… Riku. But, she wouldn't do this…would she?

"No," I replied.

"Do you want to go home?" Yumi-sensei asked.

Should I go home? No. It'd be like admitting to this person I was weak! There was no way I was going to back down. I'd show this person just who Niwa Daisuke really is!

"I'm fine," I said with a smile.

Yumi-sensei nodded and I left the classroom. Dark and I had a class next period. I hoped we could talk about this then…

CRSH

I fell down onto the hard floor. Someone had tripped me… Sure people hadn't liked me before, but no one had gone out of their way to physically hurt me. They stuck with words… I watched a couple of boys snicker as they walked towards the other end of the hall.

"Move it.!"

A girl pushed me aside as she walked to her next class. Looks like things are getting worse…

* * *

(Dark's P.O.V.)

There was something really weird going on… My fan girls cried every time they saw me and I was being stalked by these four girls. It was natural for girls to stalk me, but none of my fan girls had ever looked at me the way these four girls were. It was like they were studying me and it freaked me out. They all had notebooks and took notes ever time I walked by them.

I watched Daisuke enter the room. One of the creepy girls was in the doorway. She had a camera and took a picture of Daisuke. That was…odd. She left before my boyfriend had time to turn around. Daisuke looked confused when he saw that no one was behind him. He took a seat next to me.

"Dark…did you see a flash?" He asked.

"This girl took a picture of you," I replied.

"Oh…why?"

I shrugged. I had no clue why these girls were following me around. I'm pretty sure they didn't want to date either me or Daisuke. They weren't normal fan girls…they were something else… I just don't know what.

"Um Dark…" Daisuke said in a quiet voice. "There's something you should see…"

Daisuke handed me some papers. I didn't like the tone of his voice. Oh god… There were pictures…and lots of them. They were all taken on the day Daisuke and I had hung out with Krad. But…that wasn't all. Someone had gotten a copy of my diary and photocopied it. It had even been translated into Japanese for the people that couldn't read English. Who the fuck did this!

"Daisuke…are you okay?" I asked.

"N-No…" he mumbled.

It looked like he was trying his hardest not to cry. This was not acceptable. No one makes MY Daisuke cry! Whoever did this was going to have their skull cracked open.

"Everyone's talking about it," stated Daisuke.

"It'll be okay," I said while trying to comfort the distraught boy.

"I'm trying my best to not let it bother me…but it hurts…"

"I know."

"Does someone hate me enough to humiliate me like this?"

"Don't worry, I'll kick their ass!"

"Thanks but…I can't believe someone would do something like this…everyone is talking about us…the way they stare…I want it to all go away…everyone's being meaner than before…"

Wait! What! People are picking on Daisuke? Looks like I'll have to kick more ass than I thought. No one messes with my uke! What kind of seme would I be if I didn't defend my boyfriend? I noticed a girl lingering in the doorway. She had brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was about Daisuke's height and she looked very shy. It seemed as though she was debating whether to come into the classroom or not.

In the end, she came in. She headed towards Daisuke and me. She walked very slowly and looked like she'd bolt at any moment. I wonder what her problem is? Was she another one of my fan girls? Maybe she came asking for a date? I hope not…

"Um…D-Daisuke-kun…" she said in a soft voice.

"Sakura? Don't you have class?" Daisuke asked.

"Um…I-I have s-study hall this period and my teacher never takes roll," she muttered.

Daisuke turned to me and said, "Dark, this is Sakura, a classmate for my English class."

He then turned to the girl and told her, "This is Dark, my boyfriend."

She didn't seem fazed by the fact that Daisuke just told her he's in a relationship with a boy. I was ecstatic, though. It felt good that Daisuke recognized me as his boyfriend in public. It would have hurt if he had tried to hide it.

"Nice to meet you," I politely told the girl.

"N-Nice to m-meet you, Dark-san," Sakura stuttered.

This girl really _was_ shy. She stuttered a lot and she seemed uncomfortable.

"Is there something you needed, Sakura?" Daisuke asked. "Class starts in a few minutes…"

"Oh…um…I d-don't want to waste y-your time…but um…it's about the pictures…the ones that were spread around the school…" She mumbled.

Okay, now I was interested.

"Um…the other day…when I was in the hall…I bumped into Riku…her things fell out of her bag…and she had a folder full of photographs…the same ones that were spread throughout the school," stated Sakura.

Riku! I should have known! She hates Daisuke. She didn't even like him when we were going out! I don't care if she is a girl, she's going to pay!

"Oh…I-I'm n-not accusing Riku of a-anything…b-but I'm just telling you what I saw…" Sakura nervously said. "I-I have to go…I'll see you l-later, Daisuke-kun."

* * *

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

It was Riku? It guess it makes sense…she hates me. Even before I started dating Dark, she always made sure I felt unwelcome. She always glared at me and found ways to get Dark to ditch me. I don't hate her, though. I understand her feelings toward me, but what she did still hurts. Maybe it wasn't her… Sure there's solid evidence against her…but maybe she really didn't do it.

Speaking of Riku, here she comes. Dark looks furious… What should I do? Dark wants to kill Riku! How do I calm him down? Oh boy…he's twitching now and is that a murderous glint in his eye? I should do something…

"Dark…please don't hurt her…" I quietly told him.

"She will pay…" growled Dark.

Luckily, no one was watching us. Everyone was busy making last minute adjustments on their art projects. I had turned mine in a week early and gotten extra credit. Dark had also turned his in. I looked around again just to make sure no one was looking. When I was sure the coast was clear, I leaned in closer to Dark. I was practically in his lap now; this really got his attention.

"O-ne-gai," I whispered slowly in his ear.

I purposely drawled out each syllable. When I felt him shudder, I knew I had won. I pulled on his shirt with my teeth and ran my hands down his chest. God I looked slutty…but it was the only way to get Dark to do what I wanted.

"I'll give you a reward if you're good," I said with a teasing smile.

"What kind of reward?" Dark asked with a perverted smile.

"I'll let you do anything you want to my body," I replied.

Stupid Dark! Why is sex the only thing on his mind? Seriously! I had just spent the night at his house and he already wanted more! Riku sat down on the desk next to Dark, but he didn't notice. She looked disgusted by us, but I really didn't care. All that mattered right now was keeping Dark from killing someone.

I got off his lap when I heard our teacher approaching. I thought I saw another flash, but it must have been my imagination. No one in the classroom had a camera. I wonder who that girl that took my picture was. I didn't get a chance to see her and I was wondering why she wanted my picture.

Riku glared at me during the entire class period. Our teacher must have been in a good mood because she let the entire class work on their projects. Since Dark and I were finished, we just talked. Unfortunately, Riku was also finished.

"You're a slut, Daisuke," Riku spat with a glare.

Hey! Sure sitting on Dark's lap was slutty…but he's my boyfriend! It's not like he's just some random guy! Oh no! Dark was getting angry again.

"Dark…" I cooed.

I disgust myself… I was acting all girly… At least Dark's attention is all on me now. I don't want him to get into any trouble.

"I don't like fights," I pouted.

"Okay…" he said, as he snuggled closer.

Our classmates were too busy worrying about their grades to notice us and the teacher was reading the newspaper. Riku continued to give me dirty looks and I just kept seducing Dark. I never thought I'd do something like this…

BRRRIIIING

Finally!

I walked out of the classroom. Dark was reluctant to let go, but he had to get to class. I said goodbye to him and headed to my next class. Then I remembered that my teacher was absent today. We were going to have class in the gym since there wasn't a substitute available; the gym teacher would be our substitute. Since he had a class this period, we were expected to sit by the wall and be quiet for fifty-five minutes. Later, I'd have health with Dark.

At least Riku wasn't in that class too. Come to think of it, I never asked Krad why he was in my class yesterday. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice there was someone in front of me until I bumped into her. I almost knocked her down.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

The girl smiled and said, "It's all right."

She seemed really nice. Maybe I spoke too soon… She was coming closer and she had a big smile on her face. Okaaay, I'm officially freaked out.

"You're Niwa Daisuke, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes…" I replied.

How did she know my name?

"Are you gay?" The girl casually asked.

WHAT! Who asks that sort of thing! I don't even know her!

"Why?" I suspiciously asked.

The girls' grin grew wider. That's when I noticed I was surrounded. I didn't even notice the other three girls until they formed a circle around me. Were they bullies? Did they want my money? Were they going to beat me up? I hoped not… Sure I'd hit people before…well Dark…but I'm sure he just let me. I _know _I'm not strong enough to take on four strong girls.

"W-What do you want?" I asked.

"My name is Bryttaney, and I am the president of the Shonen-ai and Yaoi fan club," the girl stated.

Shonen-ai? Yaoi? Was that even allowed at school? What did they want with me?

"These are some fellow members," she continued.

Bryttaney pointed to a girl and said, "That's Jessica, our vice president."

The girl smiled and waved at me. I'm still scared…

"That's her sister Rebecca," said Bryttaney as she pointed to another girl.

Rebecca and Jessica were obviously twins. They both had curly, brownish hair that reached their shoulders and were about as tall as me. Both girls wore glasses and had brown eyes. Rebecca and Jessica looked younger than me while Bryttaney looked my age. Bryttaney also had brown eyes, but she didn't wear glasses. Her hair wasn't as long or curly as Rebecca's or Jessica's.

"You can call me Jess!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Call me Reb," stated Rebecca.

I could care less what their names are! I just want to leave… The fourth girl was the least frightful. In fact, she looked bored and like she didn't want to be here.

"She's not one of us yet, but she soon will be…" Bryttaney said, as she pointed to the fourth girl.

"Like hell…" muttered the girl.

"Anyway," Jess interrupted. "How much do you want for the diary?"

"What diary?" I asked.

"Dark's diary, duh!" Stated Reb.

"We'll give you twenty dollars for it! Please let us have it!" Begged Bryttaney.

Why would they want it? Just back away slowly Daisuke…

"How much for the clothes you were wearing when you lost your virginity?" Asked Jess.

"How do you girls know about these things?" I suspiciously asked.

"It's all in the diary!" Exclaimed Reb.

Stupid Dark!

"Start taking notes, Mouse," ordered Bryttaney.

The last girl, who I now knew as Mouse, took out a blue notebook. The cover was covered with hearts and pictured of boys kissing other boys. These girls aren't just crazy, they're stalkers too. I passed by Mouse and ran for it. The girl didn't even try to stop me, but the other three started to chase me.

"Come back, Daisuke!"

"Can we take your picture!"

"Stop!"

Did they really think I was going to stop?

BRRINNG

Hoards of students came out of the classrooms. I was perfectly hidden in the crowd and I was sure those girls wouldn't be able to find me. I headed to my next class and tried to put the entire incident behind me.

**TBC………**

**I just kept thinking, what would yaoi fan girls do if they went to the same school as Daisuke and Dark? If there were cute gay guys at my school, I'd stalk them and take tons of pictures. I'd dedicate fanfics to them and follow them around… Unfortunately, most guys are either strait, or too shy to admit they're gay… Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the three biggest yaoi fan girls I know and a certain girl who's on her way to becoming a fan girl.**


	12. A Trip to the Principal's Office

**Warning: Shonen-ai and strong language**

**Pairings: Dark x Riku, Dark x Daisuke, Krad x Satoshi**

"**Speech"**

_**Flashback**_

**This fic has point of view changes and all flashbacks are in third person point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel. I'm very poor…**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Onegai – Please.**

**Itsumo – Always.**

**Together Itsumo: Chapter Eleven**

(Krad's P.O.V.)

I wasn't going to show up for school today…but Satoshi made me… I saw Daisuke and Dark up ahead. Poor Daisuke…he looks so tired…has he been sleeping at all?

"Daisuke!" I called out.

Daisuke turned around just in time to see me glomp him. We crashed onto the floor. Dark looked pissed. I don't think he likes it when people besides him are touchy feely with Daisuke. He's very possessive of his uke. I'd be, too, if Daisuke was my boyfriend. He's such cutie…guys probably fantasize about him all the time…

"Can you get off now!" Dark asked in a tone that told me I had five seconds to live if I kept touching the red head.

I reluctantly got off Daisuke. Dark is such a jerk!

"Why are you so tired?" I asked Daisuke.

"It's hard work to prevent your boyfriend from committing murder…" muttered Daisuke.

"Huh?"

"Forget it…"

"Hey Krad, why were you in my health class yesterday?" Asked Daisuke.

"Oh, I had a test to make up…I may have skipped class…" I replied.

I did skip class…I just don't remember what class it was though. I'm pretty sure it was Math because the test had lots of numbers. It's funny, I never show up for class, pay attention, study, or do my homework, and yet I'm still passing! Sure, I don't make straight A's…but I'm, passing.

"Were you guys also scared by that Health teacher…?" I quietly asked.

That guy kind of freaked me out. I mean, come on. He was yelling and telling us we'd get an STD if we had sex or something. I feel sorry for that Takeshi kid… If my dad was giving the sex talk to all my friends, I'd die of shame and embarrassment.

"Why are you here?" Daisuke suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" I inquired innocently.

"You know what I mean…you've been to school for like six weeks straight…why?" The red head suspiciously asked me.

"I felt like it!"

"Yeah right…Satoshi probably made you…"

"I don't do whatever Satoshi tells me!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

Dark started laughing at me. What is he laughing for! Daisuke's got him wrapped around his finger!

"Daisuke's got you whipped, Dark," I stated smugly.

"No he doesn't!" Dark exclaimed.

Yeah right. He'd do anything to get into Daisuke's pants, and Daisuke uses it to his full advantage. It's a very deadly weapon.

"Hey Dark, will you walk me to class?" Daisuke asked.

"No," stated Dark with a smirk. "See Krad, I don't have to do what my boyfriend tells me."

"Oh, I was just asking to be polite," stated Daisuke in a bored tone.

I watched him pinch Dark's cheek and smile.

"But, it was cute the way you actually thought you had a choice," cooed Daisuke, his smile never faltering.

Sometimes, he's just scary. Kind of like Satoshi…

Ha!

I knew he was whipped. Dark's even carrying Daisuke's books. Speaking of boyfriends, more rumors have spread all over school. Somebody keeps stalking Daisuke and Dark and taking pictures of them. At first, I though it was those creepy girls from the yaoi fan club, but it couldn't be them. Whoever is taking the pictures is spreading them all over school…along with some pretty nasty comments. I know yaoi fan girls and they wouldn't do something like this. They don't like to share when it comes to cute pictures of guys making out.

It's not just the picture thing either. Someone must really be out to get Daisuke and Dark because all kinds of bad things have been happening to them. The worst was when someone keyed Dark's car. Poor guys… Damn! It's time for class…

* * *

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

Maybe if I had stayed home today…I wouldn't be having such a crappy day. Someone vandalized my locker! Dark's really mad now. Oh no! He's heading to Riku's class… Dark is convinced Riku is behind everything… I just don't think she did it… I'm clinging to Dark's leg to prevent him from walking any farther…it isn't working… He's still walking… Man…I must look stupid. I'm clinging to the leg of an angry teenager while he walks down the hall muttering swear words. People are looking at me… They're starting more rumors…

"I think Dark is breaking up with Daisuke!"

"I knew it'd happen eventually!"

"Dark's too good for him."

"Wow…Daisuke's really upset…"

"I think Daisuke had an affair!"

"What, how can you tell?"

"He's obviously begging Dark to take him back!"

STUPID DARK!

"DARK STOP!" I yelled.

Great…now everyone thinks I'm crazy too…

"What are you looking at!" I snapped.

Yup, they think I'm crazy. People avoided eye contact now… Oh shit! We're at Riku's class. Shit! Shit! Shit! What do I do! What if Dark wants to fight her!

"RIKU!" Screamed Dark.

Everyone in the classroom turned and stared. Riku was sitting in the back chatting with her friends. She stopped talking and glared when she saw Dark. Her glare intensified when she saw me. Guess she still doesn't like me…

"What do you want?" She rudely snapped.

"Why did you spread those photos all over school! Why did you vandalize Daisuke's locker! Why did you key my car! What the hell is your problem bitch!" Screamed Dark.

Riku snapped. I let go of Dark's leg and moved away…things were going to get ugly…

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHNG BASTARD!" Riku shrieked.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT!"

"DON'T BLAME ME JUST BECAUSE SOMEONE IS MESSING WITH YOUR BITCH!"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT DAISUKE THAT WAY!"

"THAT'S WHAT HE IS! HE RUINED OUR RELATIONSHIP!"

"YOU BROKE UP WITH ME!"

Riku and Dark both took a deep breath. They were both trying to calm down…trying being the key word…they started yelling again…

"YOU CAN'T PROVE I DID ANYTHING!"

"A GIRL SAW YOU WITH THE PCITURES!"

"THAT DOESN'T PROVE I PASSED THEM AROUND SCHOOL!"

Wow…Dark looked super pissed… He looked about ready to crack Riku's skull…oh…they're still yelling… Where are all the teachers?

"BITCH!" Dark shouted at Riku.

"BASTARD!" Riku yelled back.

"ASSHOLE!"

"SLUT!"

"JACKASS!"

"WHORE!"

That's when Yumi-sensei passed by. I guess she was on her way to class and heard the argument…

"Mr. Mousey! Ms. Harada! The principal's office! Now!" She ordered. "I suggest you go too, Mr. Niwa. I have a feeling you're involved too."

Great…I didn't even get to go to first period…it's halfway done anyway…

* * *

(Dark's P.O.V.)

I can't believe I got in trouble for yelling at that prostitute! I didn't do anything! _She's_ the one that spread that stuff all over school! I shouldn't get punished… OW! Daisuke kicked me…

"Moron," he muttered.

The principal was a young woman named Towa. She was always perky and easy going. Everyone liked her. Right now, though, she looked angry and disappointed.

"I've never had a problem with you three," stated Towa. "What happened?"

"Dark came into my classroom and started accusing me of things I didn't do!" Exclaimed Riku.

"That's a lie!" I yelled. "She's the one that spread all that stuff about Daisuke and me! She also vandalized Daisuke's locker! You wouldn't believe what she did to my car!"

"I didn't do it!"

"Shut up!"

"Mr. Mousey! Calm down," Towa said in a soothing tone. "You too, Ms. Harada."

"Fuck you, Riku!" I screamed.

"Shut up, you trashy man whore!" Riku shot back.

"Bring it on, bitch!"

"Consider it brought, loser!"

I lunged and tackled Riku. She hit the floor hard and all I wanted to do was bash in her skull. I had my fist raised when I felt someone put their arms around my waist.

"Onegai, stop Dark…" I heard Daisuke whisper.

"That's enough!" The principle yelled. "I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm calling all of your parents! I will not tolerate this kind of language or behavior! Lindsey, come here for a second!"

A young woman came into the room.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Call the parents of Daisuke Niwa, Riku Harada, and Dark Mousey," ordered the principal.

"Okay," replied the woman as she left the office.

I was sooo screwed! I could hear my mother's voice over the phone…she's very loud… SHIT!

"This is all your fucking fault, Dark," muttered Riku.

"Dark didn't do anything!" Daisuke insisted.

Good to know Daisuke's on my side.

"Shut up! You're only sticking up for him because you're his little bitch!"

"What!"

"Stop it!" Towa yelled, as she tried to regain the peace once again. "I told you before, this language is not acceptable at school."

"It's not my fault Daisuke lets Dark fuck him when he wants something," sneered Riku.

"I DO NOT!" Shouted Daisuke.

Now Daisuke's mad too…

"Listen Riku," I angrily said. "Daisuke is not some whore! He's my boyfriend and we have sex because we love each other!"

Oh…and because I'm horny and can't keep my hands off the cute little uke.

BANG

The door swung open and I saw my mother in the doorway. SHIT! I was in sooo much trouble.

"I'm Dark's mother…what's going on?" she asked.

"Thank you for coming, Mrs. Mousey. Your son got into a very loud and rude argument with Ms. Harada," stated Principal Towa.

My mother looked surprised…I may have forgotten to tell her that I broke up with Riku…or that I'm dating Daisuke…

"Why would my son fight with his girlfriend?" My mother asked.

Daisuke looked like he was about to kill me while Riku avoided eye contact.

"Um well…you see mom…." I nervously said.

BANG

"Where is my baby!" Exclaimed Emiko, as she entered the room.

She pulled Daisuke into a tight hug, in fact, I think he was turning blue…

"Can't…breathe…let…go," gasped Daisuke.

Emiko let go and asked the principal, "What's going on! I'm Daisuke's mother, Emiko. What happened!"

"What did I miss?" A woman asked as she entered the room.

I recognized her as Riku's mother. She's always busy so Riku will probably be in a lot of trouble for making her miss work. Then again, my mom will kill me too. She had a hair appointment with a very famous hair stylist and she was going to go see her lawyer about the divorce with dad. Our mothers were looking at us disapprovingly…I was in deep shit. I knew I was really in trouble when my dad walked in through the door, followed by Riku's father.

"I've called you all here because there was a distur-"

"DARK CHEATED ON ME!" Riku yelled, cutting off Towa's speech.

"What?" The adults chorused, minus the principal, who was now massaging her temples in frustration.

"Dark…I didn't think you were the type of boy to do this sort of thing…" muttered Emiko.

"I thought I raised you better. Please don't become your father!" Sobbed my mother.

"The boy was unhappy with that other girl! You can't blame him!" Argued my father.

"Why didn't you say anything, Riku?" Mrs. Harada asked her daughter.

I guess that's why she wouldn't look me in the eye. She didn't tell her parents either.

"I can't believe I treated you like part of the family," Mr. Harada angrily spat.

"Who was the girl?" Emiko suddenly asked.

"Er well…she…well…it's not really a she…well that is to say…." I mumbled.

What do I say?

"DARK FUCKED DAISUKE AT KYOU'S PARTY AND THEY'VE BEEN SCREWING EACH OTHER EVER SINCE!" Riku screamed.

Well…that's one way to put it… Why is everyone looking at me funny?

"You have defiled my son's virginity!" Daisuke's mother sobbed.

Now everyone's looking at me like I'm sort of pervert…

"My son's not like that!" My father exclaimed.

Yeah, I am.

"Everyone, I think you should all calm down," Principal Towa suggested.

She was, of course, ignored.

"I bet he gets his infidelity from _you_," my mother told my father.

"You couldn't keep me satisfied," smirked my dad.

Oh boy…

My mother gasped and tackled my father. She started hitting him repeatedly with her handbag.

"SCUMABG!"

"LOSER!"

"FUCKING GOOD FOR NOTHING!"

I didn't even know my mother knew those words. Emiko pulled her off my father… She looks really mad.

"It's true," I stated as I stood up.

Everyone was looking at me again.

"I'm dating Daisuke," I proudly told everyone.

"Your son seduced mine!" My father told Emiko.

"Actually, I took advantage of him while he was drunk," I corrected.

Wait…that came out wrong…

"You got my poor baby drunk and raped him!" Emiko cried out.

"Don't worry mom…the rest of the times I wasn't intoxicated…" Daisuke said in an effort to console his mother.

"Other times…?" repeated Emiko.

"How many times have you messed around with that…boy…?" Asked my dad.

"Um…I can't remember…lots of times," I truthfully replied.

I guess that wasn't the answer Emiko wanted, she cried harder. Riku's parents were looking at me with disgust.

"I want you to stay away from our daughter!" Yelled Mr. Harada.

"Sure," I replied rudely. "As soon as she admits she was the one that spread all those pictures and vandalized Daisuke's locker."

"I didn't do it!" Argued Riku.

"My daughter wouldn't do that!" Shouted Mr. Harada.

"My son wouldn't lie!" My mother shot back.

"You know what they say, like father, like son. It must run in the family to betray the people you love," sneered Mrs. Harada.

"I DIDN'T BETRAY MY WIFE!" My father yelled.

I think cheating counts as betrayal…

"You say that…yet I saw you fucking that whore on your desk!" My mother countered.

By now, the principal wasn't even trying to stop the arguments. Daisuke was sitting in his chair and looked like he wanted to die. Riku…well…she was still mad and denying my accusations. My mother started beating my father up with her bag again.

"Your daughter should apologize!" Emiko told Mrs. Harada.

"She didn't do anything!" Mrs. Harada insisted.

"That boy is the one that cheated on her," scowled Mr. Harada.

"I didn't cheat on Riku! She broke up with me and _then_ I got together with Daisuke! I never cheated!" I told Riku's parents.

"My son isn't gay!" Repeated my father. "You're not gay, Dark!"

"No, I'm not, I'm bisexual," I smirked.

I must be pissing him off. My father is _very_ homophobic. He came closer and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Son," he said calmly. "You're just confused. This is all just a phase. Soon, you'll meet a nice young girl and repent your ways."

"Are you saying my son isn't good enough for your son!" Emiko asked, outraged by what my father said.

"HE'S A BOY!"

"SO!"

"THIS IS MY SON'S LIFE!"

"WHICH HE HAS DECIDED TO SPEND WITH _MY_ SON!"

While my father and Emiko got into an argument, Mrs. Harada got into a cat fight with my mother.

"Your daughter isn't worth my son's time and she knows it. It's obvious she's pulling these pranks to break up my son's new relationship. She wants him all to herself," she smugly told the other woman.

"My daughter is good enough to have any boy she wants!" Mrs. Harada exclaimed.

"Yeah right. With that figure? I think not."

"She's the prettiest girl in the world!"

"You wish! She'll probably end up becoming a hooker!"

"You're thinking of your trashy son!"

Wow…they're beating each other with their purses… Oh shit! I think my mom just knocked that lady's tooth out… Ouch! I never knew my parents could get so violent… Mr. Harada is trying to get the principal to expel me.

"I can't expel a student for cheating on another student," stated Towa calmly.

"Just say he was on drugs, he sure looks like it," suggest Mr. Harada.

"I can't do that!"

"Sure you can!"

Riku was sending me a death glare.

"I didn't do it," she mumbled.

"Stop denying it!" I told her.

"Stop fighting!" Daisuke pleaded.

The door opened and the secretary walked in. We all stopped talking and stared at her.

"Um…Miss Towa…" she said nervously.

"Yes?" Asked the principal.

"Well…everyone heard what you all said over the P.A. system…it seems you left the microphone on from when we did the announcements…" she muttered.

"You mean everyone heard everything?"

"Yes…"

"The entire conversation?"

"Yes…"

"Please leave my office now."

"O-Okay…"

Somehow, things can always get worse.

**TBC………..**


	13. Krad, Daisuke, and the Ultimate Fan Girl

**Warning: Shonen-ai and strong language**

**Pairings: Dark x Riku, Dark x Daisuke, Krad x Satoshi**

"**Speech"**

_**Flashback**_

**This fic has point of view changes and all flashbacks are in third person point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel. I'm very poor…**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Onegai – Please.**

**Itsumo – Always.**

**Together Itsumo: Chapter Twelve**

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

Dark and Riku were suspended for three days…I still had to come to school… We were allowed to go home as soon as the meeting was over. I feel sorry for Dark…his parents both looked pissed.

"Daisuke!" Emiko called out.

"Yes, Mother?" I politely replied.

That's right, if I suck up enough, maybe she'll go easy on me.

"You're grounded for the next three months."

Okay, maybe not. We got into the car and drove home. I knew I'd have to talk to her when we got home… I tried to stall, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house. Damn!

"Daisuke…what has been going on with you and Dark?" My mother asked quietly.

"Um…well…he's my boyfriend…" I muttered.

"I have no problem with you dating a boy…"

I sighed with relief. I was glad she didn't care I wasn't into girls… I don't know what I would have done if she had wanted me to break up with Dark.

"BUT I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HAVE SEX AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE!"

Oh yeah… I was hoping she'd forget…

"We only did it a couple of times…" I muttered.

"YOU COULD GET AN STD! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG! I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

"It's a little late! I already lost my virginity months ago!"

"Months…?"

"Yes! It was months ago! I love Dark!"

"That doesn't mean you should sleep with him!"

"It's my body; I'll do what I want!"

"_I'm_ responsible for you! I know what's best for you! I'm your mother!"

"_I_ know what's best for _me_!"

I just keep burying myself deeper and deeper…

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" She yelled.

"FINE!" I shouted back.

I slammed my bedroom door. It just seems like teenagers always do that, so I did it too. I couldn't believe I was grounded! I've never been grounded! Oh…and everyone heard… ARGH! Why do these things always happen to me! At least she wasn't _too_ mad and she doesn't want me to break up with Dark. Maybe things will be better after I take a nap…

* * *

(Dark's P.O.V.)

I knew I was in huge trouble when my mom let my dad into the house. My father hadn't set foot in this house since he was caught having sex with his secretary by my mother.

"Dark…did we do something wrong? Is that why you're…doing things…with this boy? Do you want attention?" My father asked.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" My mother asked.

Oh boy… Maybe I can have fun with them… Freak them out a little…

"Nope!" I cheerfully replied.

"Then…why are you doing things with that boy?" My father inquired.

"Well…you see…" I said with a smile. "I saw Daisuke at a party and he looked sooo adorable that I just had to fuck him. It was really good too. He can get very loud and you wouldn't believe how soft he is. Oh and-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" My father shouted.

His face was red and he looked furious. I guess Dad didn't want to hear the details…he he he….

"Don't talk to my son that way!" Mother shouted.

"He's my son too!"

"Ha! Why don't you have your whore make you some new children!"

"Don't talk about Karin that way!"

"I'll do what I want!"

WHACK

My mom hit my dad over the head with a dictionary…is he still alive? Oh wait, he's getting up. Oh my god! My dad has a baseball bat! Never mind, my mom kicked it out of his hand. I watched my parents try to beat the crap out of each other with random objects they found around the house. It was amusing, but I was starting to get bored. I left the house without them noticing…they were a little busy, I guess… I think I'll go visit Daisuke…

* * *

(Riku's P.O.V.)

As soon as we walked in through the front door, my parents got into a discussion over Dark.

"I knew that Dark kid was suspicious!" My father exclaimed.

"I never liked him," my mom muttered.

"He cheated on my baby!"

"Didn't his father also cheat?"

"That whole family is bad!"

I agree. I bet Dark gets it from his dad.

"What did Dark mean when he said you were spreading pictures?" Mrs. Harada suddenly asked.

"Er…well…someone's been spreading pictures of Dark and Daisuke making out…and stuff…" I muttered.

"What does that have to do with you?" Mr. Harada asked.

"Well…I was the one…that took the pictures…" I muttered.

"WHAT!" My parents exclaimed.

"Did you spread them around school too?" My mother asked.

"NO!" I replied. "I don't even have them anymore! It wasn't me!"

It was true. The pictures went missing. I can't find them anywhere. Someone must have taken them!

"We believe you," my parents stated.

No one knew about the pictures… Who could have taken them…maybe I dropped them somewhere and someone picked them up… NO! I counted them every day and I made sure they were in my bag at all times!

"Riku, why don't you go take a nap. You look tired," my mother suggested.

I nodded and headed towards my room. Maybe a good night's sleep would help.

"He said that!"

"No way!"

"I was like, yeah right, and he was like, it's true!"

"Who's cuter?"

"Oh, like totally the blonde!"

"He is!"

Okay…so maybe I won't be getting much sleep… Ever since Risa met that girl…Himeko, they've been attached at the hip. I swear. It's like having two annoying sisters, one was enough. Himeko has come over to our house every day since they've met! At six, her mother and cousin come pick her up. I can't wait until she leaves…sometimes, I actually believe Himeko and Risa are plotting something. They always look so sneaky and stuff, but that's just my imagination…right?

* * *

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

I was having this really weird dream… I was in a dress…but that wasn't the most surprising part. I was in church and I was getting married to Dark… As embarrassing as this is…I've had this dream before…not that I'd admit it out loud…especially to Dark… Anyway, it was all good until Riku showed up. I'm sure she wasn't invited… She started ranting about how we were both boys and couldn't get married.

That's when the yaoi fan club showed up… Bryttaney started arguing with Riku…and knocked her teeth out… All in all, it was a very disturbing dream. It had just gotten to the part where Dark and I were about to kiss, when I heard a noise. It sounded like someone was tapping on a window. I would have cared, if I wasn't too tired.

My legs felt as though they were made of lead; I just couldn't get up. Then, the noise stopped. I heard soft footsteps coming closer. I was about to get up when I felt a person lay down on top of me. I was officially freaked out. I opened my eyes and saw purple hair. It was…oh no…

"Daisuke…"

"What are you doing here, Dark!"

"I missed you…"

"DARK! My mom will kill me! I'm already grounded for three months!"

"I just saw her leave."

NOOOOO! Dark and I alone can only mean one thing… Sure enough, the guy tried to pin me to the bed. I was at a disadvantage, since he was already on top of me, so I rolled back and forth until I fell onto the floor. Then, I crawled under the bed. That pervert!

"Come one out, Daisuke," Dark requested sweetly.

HA! Like I'm falling for that!

"No!" I replied. "Make me, you pervert!"

"I'm not going to do anything. I promise."

"As soon as I get out from under the bed, you're going to jump me!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are…you perverted…um…pervert!"

Silence. Had Dark given up? No…Dark wouldn't give up… He'd do anything do get into my pants. It wasn't like I disliked sleeping with him, I was just tired. I slowly got out from under the bed. I didn't see him anywhere. This is very suspicious…

THUMP

ACK! Dark had been sitting on my bed. He flung himself on me as soon as he saw me get out from under the bed. Damn!

"DAISUKE! I brought home dinner! It's pizza!" Emiko called from the front door.

I'm in enough trouble as it is. I'm going to be killed once she finds Dark in my room!

"You have to hide!" I hissed at Dark.

"Where?" He whispered.

"Um…the window!"

"What!"

I shoved Dark out the window. He hit the ground with a loud thud. Okay…so many I shouldn't have pushed him out a second story window…but he shouldn't have snuck into my room!

"Hi Daisuke!" My mother said, as she stood in my doorway.

Good thing Dark isn't here.

"Hi Mom!" I called out.

"Dinner's ready, let's go eat."

"Sure."

I looked around nervously. No sign of Dark… What could that idiot have been thinking!

* * *

(Dark's P.O.V.)

I am an uke deprived seme…things are going to get ugly! If it weren't for Riku, I would be in Daisuke's pants right now! Because of her, Daisuke and I are both grounded. I could have gone on a date with Daisuke! I hate you Riku Harada! What do I do now? You know…that fall kind of hurt…maybe I'll punish Daisuke later…he he he… WAIT! If he's grounded for three moths…I can only see him at school…and we'll never be alone… NOOOOOOO!

I wanna cry… I'm an uke-less seme… I guess I should just go home. My parents are probably done arguing… OH SHIT! I have to get back! I ran as fast as I could, but when I saw my mother in the doorway, I knew I was busted.

"Where have you been?" She snapped.

"Um…out for a walk…" I mumbled.

"I'm sure. Oh, I've set up an appointment with Dr. Aizawa. Emiko recommended her. I think you need therapy."

"WHAT! Where's dad! He'll never agree."

"Your father isn't here, he left. It's not up to him anyway."

"But Mom! The lady's a hack!"

My mother looked at me like I was stupid.

"She is a well respected psychologist," my mother stated. "You're going and that's final!"

AHHHH! I cannot believe this! There should be a law against this…it's child abuse! Okay, so, not really…but still… I really don't need therapy! This sucks! The world is against me!

* * *

(Daisuke's P.O.V.)

I tried to convince my mother to let me stay home, but she said no. Three days! I won't see Dark for three days! Sure, he's a pervert, but he's also my boyfriend and I love him a lot. Come to think of it, we've never been apart this long before… Even when we were small, we would spend the night at each other's house and talk to each other at school. What am I going to do without him?

"We're here."

I looked at my mother with pleading eyes. She looked away. DAMN! She figured out a way to counter my unbeatable super cute chibi uke eyes. She'll have to look me in the eye sometime, and when she does, I'll be ready.

"I'm going," I muttered as I stepped out of the car.

I watched my mother drive away.

"DAISUKE!"

"ACK!"

I was tackled to the ground by Krad. Why does everyone have to knock me down!

"I heard everything! It was a good thing I had my tape recorder! I wanted Satoshi to hear it too!"

WHAT!

"Why did you have a tape recorder?" I asked.

Really…why is it that people seem to have the perfect items to help embarrass me?

"Oh, I was going to find dirt on Dark and blackmail him, but this was way funnier," Krad replied.

"Why would you want to blackmail Dark?"

"Because it's fun!"

"Never mind…"

"Let's go to class!"

"Whatever…"

ARGH! Not again! More rumors…just what I need…

"DAISUKE!"

No…it can't be…it's…not her…

"DAISUKE!"

* * *

(Krad's P.O.V.)

I watched this girl run up to Daisuke. She looked familiar… OH HOLY CRAP!

"Daisuke…let's run…" I whispered.

"Why?" He asked.

"Do it! Oh no…it's too late…"

The girl had already approached us and it was too late to run for our lives like cowards.

"Hi!" The perky girl greeted.

"Er…hi Bryttaney…" muttered Daisuke.

"I heard everything! I also head Krad-chan has a copy, can I have one! Please Krad-chan!" Begged Bryttaney.

"S-Sure," I dumbly replied.

"Great!"

I saw her bounce her way to her next class.

"Krad-chan?" Snickered Daisuke.

"Laugh all you want, but this is a serious matter! Do you know who that was!" I exclaimed.

"Um…a yaoi fan girl?" Guessed Daisuke.

"NO!" I shouted. "She's not like the rest of them…"

"Did you hit your head or something?"

"Listen to me! She's not just the president…she's the ultimate fan girl!"

"Ultimate fan girl? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"It's true! Rumor has it she has magical powers and can make any straight guy into an uke or seme."

"Rumors are never true!"

Poor naïve Daisuke, I guess I'll have to teach him.

"You see," I whispered. "She controls all the fan girls."

"She's a fifteen year old girl!" Argued Daisuke.

"A girl with the full support of millions of fan girls!"

"I'm leaving! This is all crap!"

It _was_ true. I shook my head as I watched Daisuke walk away. Bryttaney controlled everything yaoi and shonen-ai related. She was the most popular girl in school. Daisuke had probably never heard of her…well maybe because no one but Dark ever talked to him… Everyone feared her and her powers… I don't think Dark knows either, guys are afraid to talk about her. One wrong move and she'll make it her personal mission to turn you into an uke or seme.

Take for example, Kira. He was a nice young boy, always polite and courteous. One day, he made the mistake of looking too cute. Bryttaney had turned him into an uke by the end of the week. A week later, he had a seme. Kira was never the same. He started wearing these cute little outfits and acting like a school girl…he was exactly like those cute ukes in animes…

In fact…I hate to admit this…but Bryttaney was the one that introduced me to Satoshi… DAMN! Now, I owe her big time! Oh crap! More fan girls! I have run!

* * *

(Riku's P.O.V.)

BOOOORRRING! I am sooo bored. My parents are at work, Risa is at school, and I'm all alone. This is so unfair! Dark got me in trouble! I hate that jerk! I should find something to do…maybe I'll go play video games… Hey! Where's my Kingdom Hearts! I bet Risa took it! I bet it's in her room. I got off my bed and headed to Risa's room. Risa loves that game. Her favorite character is Kairi. When she read this story about Riku and Sora hooking up, she became an anti-yaoi fan. She loves Sora x Kairi. I could care less, it's just a game.

When I opened the door, I was confronted by a huge mess. YUCK! Didn't Risa clean! I think there's something growing on her wall… Ew! I just stepped on something squishy! Now…where's my game?

"ACK!"

Ouch…I tripped over Risa's bag. Funny, she usually carries it around everywhere, it's like her life. I wonder why she didn't take it to school. Hey…what's this…I looked at what was in Risa's purse and my eyes widened.

"N-No way! Risa! I can't believe this! Oh my god! My own sister…"

I was going to confront Risa as soon as she got home. I wasn't going to let her get away with this!

**TBC………….**


	14. Revelations and Secret Crushes

**Warning: Shonen-ai and strong language**

**Pairings: Dark x Daisuke, Krad x Satoshi, mild Dark x Riku**

"**Speech"**

_**Flashback**_

**This fic has point of view changes and all flashbacks are in third person point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel. I'm very poor…**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Onegai – Please.**

**Itsumo – Always.**

**Together Itsumo: Chapter Thirteen**

(Riku's P.O.V)

Risa and I had always been close. We're twins, for heavens sake! Everything we did, we did together. We'd always liked the same things and dressed alike too…that is…until we went into middle school. Suddenly, pink was the greatest thing and ribbons were a fashion statement. It was like I didn't know my own sister anymore. She refused to call me big sis and even declared herself my rival. I never understood why she did that. I thought she was great, even if she had changed, and I didn't feel like we needed to compete.

When I first met Dark, I thought he was a pervert. I'm not sure when things changed. Suddenly, I liked him too. The problem was, Risa liked him as much as I did. I rejected him over and over, but he kept trying. I didn't realize I was beginning to like him more and more. In the end, I accepted his offer and became his girlfriend. I had loved every minute we spent together and I could tell Risa was insanely jealous. I'd felt bad for her, but I really liked Dark.

Then things changed again. I think I'm starting to hate change. I realized, there was someone else besides me that Dark cared about and those feelings were turning into something more. I felt betrayed and like I was losing him. In the end, we had a fight and I lost him anyway. Even when I tried to repair the damage and get him back, it blew up in my face. I saw something I didn't want to see. I saw Dark happy with someone that wasn't me. I should have seen it sooner. Daisuke's whole world was Dark and Dark, even though he didn't realize it at first, couldn't live without Daisuke at his side.

I wanted to scream and yell, anything to make it all go away, but things didn't work that way. Funny, I'd never noticed Daisuke before until he became an obstacle. I don't think anyone ever saw him. He used to be invisible and shy, but now, his true self was showing. He was hard to ignore now. Heads turned when he walked by and he grabbed everyone's attention. Boys and girls now lusted after him. It was an odd thing, but very true.

Risa was so different. She was manipulative and made people into puppets. She had turned into someone I didn't like. The pictures proved it all. The old Risa would have never done this, but now, I'm not so sure. This is something Risa would do now… I wanted to be wrong, but it was hard to believe her. She had told me so many lies…I couldn't figure out what the truth was anymore. It hurt that I couldn't trust my own sister anymore. She had been the one person I had always counted on and now she was gone.

I heard the front door open and close; Risa had come home. Our parents wouldn't be home until late into the evening, so I knew it had to be her. I walked downstairs, the pictures in my hands. I was angry and upset. I wasn't sure what Risa had been trying to pull off, but Dark had accused me of doing something I hadn't because of her. She had also made me look bad in front of everyone. Why would she do something like this!

"Risa!" I yelled, as I reached the front entrance

My twin set her bag down on the floor and turned to face me. Even though we were twins, the differences were there. Risa's hair was darker and long. I had more of a reddish color to my hair and kept it short. Our voices were also different, though we could imitate each other if we tried. Her features showed a surprised expression. I didn't usually yell at her like this, so it must have come as a surprise.

"What the hell is this!" I spat angrily.

I threw the photographs at her. She flinched as they hit her face. They fell to the ground and scattered on the floor. Risa looked at the ground, probably to look at what I had thrown at her. Her eyes widened with surprise. Was she shocked I had caught her, or was it something else? She hesitantly reached down and picked up one of the pictures. She stared at it for a few minutes before she looked at me straight in the eye.

"Where did you get these?" She asked quietly.

"Like you don't know!" I shouted angrily.

"I don't! I don't know where you got these…but it wasn't from me!"

"They were in your room!"

Risa looked at me with an angry expression that matched mine. I wasn't sure why she was angry. She was the one that had passed the photos around school, not me. I was the only one with the right to be angry. My reputation was the one that had been ruined, hers was still intact. Everyone still saw her for the bitch she was. I glared at my sister before stomping away. I'd prove it was all her doing, even if I had to destroy her in the process.

* * *

(Risa's P.O.V)

I hadn't been through the door five minutes before Riku starts accusing me of doing who knows what. She threw some photos at me and glared. They were the same ones that'd been passed around school. Why was she blaming me? She was the one with the pictures! She was the suspicious one! Sometimes, I didn't understand what goes through my sister's mind. I hadn't done anything! She always blames me for things! Maybe it's time she grew up. Riku hasn't changed since we were kids…it's not a bad thing…but maybe it's time for a change.

I outgrew the whole twin thing and maybe it was time she did too. Sometimes, I just want to smack her. She always screws things up. When she was with Dark, she didn't dress up for him or anything. She doesn't know how to hold a man, that's why she lost Dark. What pisses me off is that she was the one that broke off the relationship. What the hell is wrong with her! There's no one else like Dark and she just let him go like that! Argh! If I had been the one with Dark, I would have done anything to salvage the relationship and keep him happy.

I had to get out of the house. If I didn't, I was sure I'd beat the crap out of my sister for being a dumbass! Right now, I hated her so much. I was just so sick of Riku and all her crap. First she's crying over Dark, even though she was the one that dumped him, and now she's accusing me of something she herself probably did. I picked up my bag and opened the door.

"I'M GOING TO HIMEKO'S HOUSE!" I yelled as I stepped out the door.

I made sure to lock the front door and walked towards the sidewalk. I didn't have a car since my parents thought Riku and I weren't responsible enough for one yet. I didn't mind walking, though. Himeko didn't live that far and I could take the bus. Himeko and I had become good friends; I went to her house often. She was fun to gossip with and exchange fashion tips. The only thing was…she had an annoying cousin. I think her name was Sakura or something.

They're the same age, yet they can't seem to get along. Sakura is shy and quiet, so unlike Himeko. The girl is so…the girl next door type. Himeko is loud and flashy. She loves pink and hanging out at parties. Sakura is not a party girl. She's more of a book worm. Personally, I think girls like that are a bore and Sakura is never going to get a boyfriend that way. I don't think she even knows what a boy is, she's such a nun.

I reached the house and knocked on the door. Sakura answered the door. She looked down at the floor and let me pass through. She was such a little girl. God! I hated that. She didn't look people in the eye and mumbled things or stuttered instead of actually talking to you. She should learn how to socialize.

"Is Himeko in her room?" I asked.

She nodded and avoided eye contact.

"I'll go up to her room then," I said cheerfully.

She just nodded again.

I walked past her and into my friend's room. She was blasting Utada Hikura's CD on her stereo and reading a magazine. I flopped down on the bed next to her and sighed.

"Okay, what's wrong?" She asked.

She always seems to know when something is bothering me, it's a best friend thing, I guess. Riku used to be able to make me feel better and always knew what to do, not anymore, though.

"Riku is accusing me of spreading those pictures!" I yelled.

"What pictures?" She asked.

"The ones with Dark and Daisuke!"

Himeko looked up from her magazine and looked at me. She stared at me for a few moments. I wondered what she was thinking about right now.

"What…made her think it was you?" She finally asked.

I shrugged. What had made Riku think it was me? The pictures weren't mine, so I have no idea how they got in my room, but I sure didn't take them. I hadn't even seen them before until the day they had been passed around school. I have no idea what Riku was talking about.

"I have no clue," I replied truthfully.

Okay, so this sounded like something I would do. In fact, if I had been the one to take the pictures, I would have done something much worse. I would have had them printed in the newspaper or shown on television, anything to make them miserable. I wanted Dark to ditch Daisuke. I wanted Dark all to myself! These feelings for him still hadn't gone away and I liked him a lot more than I had before. It wasn't fair! Riku had had him and now he was with Daisuke! Why didn't he notice me? What did I have to do to get Dark to finally see me?

* * *

(Daisuke's P.O.V)

"DAISUKE!"

I heard someone call my name as I walked out of the building. Dark was standing in the front and waving at me like a maniac. I walked over to him, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was sooo bored!" He whined. "So…I came here to hang out with you!"

He pulled me against his chest and held me protectively. Dark could be so cute sometimes. Okay…so he's just a pervert. I scowled when I felt him feel up my ass in front of my classmates. He was such a pervert! One minute he was this sweet guy, and he was a perverted boyfriend the next. Dark was odd.

"I can't hang out today…" I said regretfully. "I'm going to a classmate's house to work on a project."

Dark seemed to be pondering what I said for a few seconds. What was he thinking? All of Dark's ideas were bad ones…I that out the hard way.

"I'll go with you!" He said excitedly.

See what I mean? He has stupid ideas.

"It's a project! You can't come!" I insisted. "It'd be rude of me to bring my boyfriend!"

"If I don't get to come…" he began. "Then you owe me…"

"W-What do you want?" I asked nervously.

I didn't like the glint in his eyes or the way he was looking at me. I had two choices, I could either let Dark come and let him humiliate me, or I could do whatever it was Dark wanted…which would probably include something kinky… I think I'll go with choice number one. Damn him! He was good at getting what he wanted…though I got the feeling…it didn't matter what I had chosen. He would have found some other way to come along…and I was sure I'd end up doing something kinky with Dark anyway… Oh well…

"I'll tell you were she lives…" I sighed as I got into Dark's car.

This was going to be a long day and I knew it. I just hoped Sakura wasn't going to be too mad about me bringing Dark over.

* * *

(Dark's P.O.V)

I was so bored that I actually cleaned my room. My mom was out all day. She went to ruin my dad's life or something. I don't know, I wasn't listening to her ranting. I was so glad when it was time for school to get out. That meant I could go pick up Daisuke. I wish he'd gotten suspended too…it would have been more fun…yes…fun… Oh, better stop thinking like that. Daisuke was looking at me funny. He was too naïve for his own good sometimes.

"This is the place," he said as he pointed to a house. "Sakura gave me the address. She's staying with her cousin's family until her parents get back from an archeological dig in Egypt."

"Oh…" I replied.

We got out of the car and walked towards the front door. I took Daisuke's hand and he smiled at me. He was just so adorable when he smiled. I just wanted to eat him up…which I would…as soon as we left. He continued smiling at me, not realizing what I was thinking. Sweet Daisuke, you really should learn that I'm not someone you can trust. A girl opened the door. Man, she was painfully shy. Oh! I remember her! She's the one that told us Riku was the one with the pictures!

"T-Thanks for coming, Daisuke-kun…" she said quietly.

"No problem. I hope you don't mind…but Dark wanted to come too…" replied Daisuke.

"I-It's no trouble…please…come in…"

We entered the house and took off our shoes. It was a big home that looked very clean and well organized. Sakura led us to the kitchen where I guess we'd be working.

"Himeko is in her room and she has her music on very loud…I-I thought it'd be better to work here…" she quietly muttered.

Daisuke nodded and sat down. I sat down next to him. It looked like they were working on a repot. Reports were the worst projects you could get…they were boring…and boring. I sat there and watched them look through books and write down notes. I would have helped…but I didn't want to. It was so silent and the only sounds you could hear were the scratching noises the pencils made as Daisuke and Sakura took notes. I could hear the sound sounds of some music, but they were distant and I couldn't make out the words.

Suddenly, the music became louder as a door opened. I watched as Risa Harada walked out of the room. She stopped to look at me for a second and then looked over to Daisuke. She was surprised, to say the least, and so was I. What the hell was she doing here?

* * *

(Daisuke's P.OV)

I didn't know what to do as I watched Risa come out of that room. She had never liked me and I wondered if she was up to something. Risa was known for being a bitch and doing what she had to to get what she wanted out of people. I saw Himeko come out of the room behind her. I'd heard they were friends, but hadn't thought much of it at the time.

"What are you doing here?" Risa scowled.

I knew she meant me. She'd never talk to Dark that way, she liked him too much. I felt a bit angry. She didn't have the right to talk to me that way and I was a guest here, just like she was. She didn't live here and she had no right to talk to me in that tone. Sometimes she made me really mad. I tried to ignore her, but Risa wasn't someone that could be ignored. She was so loud and annoying, that you just had to snap at her.

"I was invited here!" I countered.

"D-Daisuke-kun came by to work on a project…Auntie said it was okay…" whispered Sakura.

She seemed uncomfortable and I felt bad for her. I hope I hadn't gotten her in any sort of trouble… If it was so much of an inconvenience, I'd leave. It was fine, we were almost done… I didn't like Risa's attitude towards me… She was acting like she was better than me or something, which she wasn't.

"We don't have to leave just because you want us to!" Dark yelled at Risa.

Risa looked hurt for a moment before she regained her composure. She looked like nothing had happened and smiled at Dark. She flipped her hair and tried to look cute…at least that's what I think she was doing. It's hard to tell…she's a weird girl…

"I wasn't kicking you out, Dark-kun," Risa sweetly told Dark. "I was just surprised to see you…that's all."

Dark glared at her and she cowered under his gaze. Dark could be scary sometimes…I could see why people didn't want to mess with him. He was strong and could kick ass, though he preferred not to fight. I watched him argue with Risa, though the argument was mostly one sided. Risa would never talk back to Dark, nor do anything that would make him hate her, though he didn't really like her to begin with.

That's when we heard the front door ring. I hoped it was an adult or something, but alas, the universe decided to screw me over today. I watched Riku enter the house.

* * *

(Riku's P.O.V)

My mom sent me to go pick up Risa. I was still pissed at her, but I went anyway. She let me borrow the car, so I got there fast. When I got there, I knocked on the door. No one answered, though. The door was open so I stepped inside. There was some yelling going on, so I rushed towards the voices. There he was, Dark. I was very surprised and angry. It'd be easier to get over him if he'd just stop showing up everywhere. Why was it that everyone I went, Dark was sure to be there? This was so unfair!

"YOU!" Yelled Dark when he saw me. "What the hell do you want!"

"I'm here to pick up my sister, you dork!" I snapped back.

He didn't say anything more, but continued to glare at me. He used to look at me with loving eyes and a smile, now he's cold and cruel. I hated the way things had changed.

"So _now_ I'm your sister!" Risa cut in. "After all that crap about the photographs!"

"What photographs?" Dark asked suspiciously.

"She accused me of spreading those pictures of you and Daisuke!" Risa tattled to Dark.

What a liar.

"WE ALL KNOW IT WAS YOU!" Dark spat as he continued to look at me in a cold way.

"It was not!" I insisted.

Dark didn't believe me. This wasn't happening! Dark had never doubted me before…when we were together… I guess things were different now, but still…IT WASN'T ME! I wouldn't do such a thing!

"Yeah, Riku!" Himeko interrupted. "Fess up! I've been hanging out with Risa all this time and she hasn't done anything!"

"Shut up!" I yelled at my sister's best friend. "You two probably did it! You've both been hanging out together too much if you ask me! You two were probably plotting something!"

"How dare you!" Risa gasped. "I never did anything!"

"No one else but you could do such a thing!" Dark kept insisting.

"Riku didn't do it…" a soft voice said.

We all turned to face the speaker. It surprised me to find out who had spoken.

"Riku didn't do it…" repeated Sakura. "…because it was me."

We all stood in silence. Was this some sort of joke? Sakura! She couldn't even tell a lie, how could she have done this? I just couldn't believe it. Of all the people…Sakura! No one said a word. It was so quiet, you could hear a pen drop.

"Why?" Daisuke asked.

He hadn't spoken since I got here, so I had forgotten he was even here. Funny, he was always being forgotten. I don't know how he could have lived his whole life being ignored like that…

"It wasn't fair!" She exclaimed. "I-I'd known Daisuke-kun for almost as long as Dark had…but he just saw me as another girl in his class…I was so jealous…but I never said anything. It was so hard to get close to Daisuke-kun since he was always with Dark-san. It was like their worlds revolved around each other and there wasn't any room for anyone else. I-I really liked Daisuke-kun…so I was happy when Dark-san started going out with Riku-san…I thought…that maybe…I had a chance…"

She fell to her knees and sobbed. I felt so bad for her. She looked so pitiful and sad…

"I saw the pictures in Riku-san's room…" she continued. "When we came to pick up Himeko…I saw them…so I put them in Risa-san's room…I thought they'd blame her… I did all kinds of bad things when I found out about Daisuke-kun and Dark-san…I was just so hurt…and angry…but…I'm sorry…"

"Why are you telling us this?" Asked Daisuke. "Why did you confess?"

"I-I guess I wanted things to be right again…" Sakura whispered. "I'm really happy for you, Daisuke-kun…"

I watched Daisuke get on his knees and wrap his arms around Sakura as she cried. I wouldn't have been this nice about it…I guess…I can see a why Dark fell for him…but…that doesn't mean I'm still not going to give up on Dark.

* * *

(Daisuke's P.O.V)

The ride home was silent. It wasn't an awkward silence or anything; we just didn't feel like talking. I was glad Dark didn't try to beat up Sakura or anything. Gender never stopped him from trying to beat the crap out of someone. He always said that if a girl hit him, it meant she was ready for a fight. He also said that if someone messed with him in any way, the person would wish they'd never been born.

I was shocked…of all the people…Sakura! I mean…she was always so nice…and quiet… I guess it's like they say, it's always the quiet ones. Why had I not seen it before? How could I have been so blind? I should have seen the signs…but I didn't.

"You didn't know, it wasn't your fault," Dark sighed. "Don't feel bad."

I'd forgotten how good Dark was at reading my feelings and what went on in my mind. I think I'd had enough drama for one day. I was exhausted and just wanted to curl up in bed; I'd had enough. When we reached my house, it was late. Dark leaned over and wrapped his arms around me. It was comforting to know he was there for me. I could always count on him no matter what.

"Don't worry, Daisuke," he whispered. "It'll all be okay. It's okay."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I know because we'll be together and everything is alright if we're together. Remember, I promised."

"Yes…together itsumo…we'll be together always…"

I smiled at him and closed my eyes when I felt him leaning in closer. The kiss was long and deep. I was gasping for breath when it was over. My cheeks were flushed and my hair was messed up. I got out of the car and waved at Dark as he drove away. I was in good mood by the time I reached the house. Dark always seemed to make me feel better. I liked that about him. I was surprised when I didn't see Emiko sitting on the couch. It was around seven and my mom never missed her soap operas.

The lights in the living room weren't even on. That was weird. I hoped nothing had happened. I noticed the lights in the kitchen were on, so I walked in. My mother was sitting down across from a man I'd never seen before. They both had a mug of coffee in front of them. The kitchen table they were sitting in front of seemed bigger than it usually did. I guess it was because they were sitting as far apart from each other as they could.

That was weird, it was like they wanted to be as far away from each other as possible and still be sitting at the kitchen table. How very odd… They were kind of glaring at each other, which was weird as well. Emiko never glared, that was rare. Sure she yelled sometimes, but to glare, not my mom. I was concerned now. Had this man done something to my mother? Was he…dating her? My mother had never dated before and she always said I'd get to meet anyone she was considering dating.

"Mom?" I quietly said as I cut through the thick silence.

It seemed my voice had startled both my mom and the man. They stopped looking at each other and looked over to where I was standing. I felt a bit uncomfortable right now. They were both staring at me in a weird way and I didn't like it. I shifted a bit and stared back at both of them. The man smiled at me and my mother frowned at him. This was more than weird…it was just plain creepy.

"What's…going on?" I asked hesitantly.

"Honey…sit down please…" my mother said sweetly.

Now…I was scared. The only time Emiko had used that voice was when she wanted to comfort me. OH MY GOD! I was dying, wasn't I? I had some sort of incurable disease! Or maybe…DARK WAS DYING! I sat down on the chair quickly. I didn't know if my legs were going to be able to support me if I kept standing. I was preparing for the worst and praying for the best.

"Daisuke…" my mother whispered as she looked at me. "Don't be nervous…you didn't do anything bad…"

Why didn't I believe her? Why did it seem like there was something these two were hiding something from me? I didn't feel any better.

"Daisuke, this man…he…well…" my mother began. "He's…um…erm…"

It seemed like my mom couldn't seem to find the right words for what she wanted to say. My mother not having something to say? That was a first. Emiko was never at a loss for words. She always had something to say over something. I looked over at the man. He sighed and smiled at me again.

"I'll tell him," he stated.

He had a semi deep voice. It didn't sound mean or anything, he sounded like…an adult. He sounded like a nice person. I looked over at my mother. She had closed her eyes and put her face in her hands. I wondered what was wrong with her. I looked back over to the man.

"Daisuke, my name is Niwa Kosuke," he stated. "I'm your father."

My eyes widened and I looked at him in shock. I felt my blood run cold and my whole body go numb. I couldn't believe what he had just said. It was a lie! I didn't have a father! He abandoned his family years ago. This was all some sort of sick joke. I had a mom now, and that was all I needed. This man was lying. This was…he…no… This wasn't fair! He couldn't just abandon me and show up when it was convenient for him! No, I wouldn't forgive him.

"I'm here to take you home," he continued.

"No!" I yelled.

With that, I stood up and ran out of the room. I ran out the front door and kept going. I fell down a few times, yet I still kept going. I couldn't stop; I just knew I had to keep running. If I were to stop, I knew that man would catch up with me. If I were to stop, I knew my father would find me.

**TBC………**

**You probably want to kill me… -dodges kunais and shurinkens- Eep! Don't hurt me… I didn't update over the summer because…I was lazy…he he he o.O -backs away from people with torches and pitchforks- I won't be able to update often since I have school now… I'm taking four honors classes, one AP class, and a club. One of my honors classes is Acadec, which stands for Academic Decathlon. You basically cram a bunch of knowledge into your head and go to a competition in January. I have to give a speech as part of the competition…which I suck at… Anyway, the club I'm in is TAFE which is a club for people who want to be a teacher. There's a convention I have to go to for that… I also want to join the Art club…anyway…this is why I'll be busy… -runs away before she gets killed-**


End file.
